


Одна на всех, и все на одну

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Благодаря неисправным волшебным палочкам Гарри Поттер с Северусом Снейпом узнают друг о друге удивительные вещи.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All For Wand and Wand for All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993733) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



Гарри распахнул глаза от того, что его руки коснулись длинные тонкие пальцы. Один из них принялся ритмично поглаживать его запястье и Гарри глубоко вздохнул, а его пульс и дыхание участились, реагируя на чувственное прикосновение.

— Ты не спишь.

Гарри хмыкнул в темноту.

— Не сплю. Точно так же, как и ты.

— Ну, мне-то тяжело уснуть… Учитывая, как громко ты тут сопишь.

— Но это ты ко мне прикасаешься, — напомнил Гарри.

— Я прикасаюсь к палочке, — уточнил Северус.

— И ко мне.

— Вынужденная необходимость, — фыркнул Северус.

— А эти поглаживания — тоже необходимость?

— Спи уже.

Засыпая, Гарри улыбнулся. Спать с Северусом в одной кровати оказалось весьма... занимательно.

  
* * *  
**_За три недели до этого…_**

Направив волшебную палочку на груду камней, Гарри пробормотал ещё одно контр-проклятие. На этот раз из палочки вырвался мощный синий луч, полностью окутавший преграду, прежде чем развеяться. Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз что-то вообще произошло… Гарри бросил случайный взгляд вниз и потрясённо охнул: вся его кожа сделалась нежно-синего цвета.

Тихо выругавшись, Гарри тряхнул палочкой. Та выпустила целую россыпь искр, и от неожиданности его пальцы (теперь — полностью синие) расжались, уронив палочку наземь.

— Что за?.. Ч-чёрт! Гарри, поберегись!

Гарри тут же рухнул на землю и откатился в сторону, еле успев разминуться со срикошетившим заклинанием, ударившим точно в то место, где он только что стоял.

— Спасибо, Билл! — крикнул он. — Уф-ф, я еле успел увернуться.

Билл что-то неразборчиво проворчал и бросил новое контр-проклятие. В камни ударил жёлто-зелёный луч и те мгновенно раскололись, а из обломков потекла густая чёрная жидкость.

— Кажется, на этот раз всё получилось! — с явным облегчением воскликнул Билл.

Гарри, по-прежнему лёжа на земле, кивнул.

— Ты хотел сказать, кажется, у тебя всё получилось, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Пока Билл расчищал остатки камней, Гарри наконец поднялся и подобрал свою палочку, стараясь не думать о произошедшем.

— Послушай, Гарри...

Гарри закрыл глаза. Ну вот, начинается!

— Да?

— Что происходит с твоей палочкой? — спросил Билл. — Это уже четвёртый раз за неделю, когда у тебя возникают какие-то проблемы с контр-проклятиями. И по-моему, всё становится только хуже. Тебе стоит показать свою палочку специалисту, иначе наша работа очень быстро станет для тебя слишком опасной.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Понятия не имею, что с ней не так, — уныло отозвался он. — Она начала странно себя вести сразу после финальной битвы с Волдемортом. И я просто… Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что мне делать.

Билл сочувственно похлопал его плечу.

— То, как она себя сейчас ведёт — это настоящее вредительство. Тебе нужно её починить. И, извини, друг, но сейчас ты с ней — ходячая опасность как для себя самого, так и для всех нас. Возьми пару выходных и сходи к Олливандеру: он должен знать, что с этим делать. Да, и ещё… Гарри?

Гарри поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Да?

— Прежде чем ты отправишься в город, сходи покажись колдомедику. Синий цвет тебе не идёт.

Гарри покраснел… Точнее, приобрёл причудливый фиолетовый оттенок. Нет уж, решено! К Олливандеру.

  
* * *

Северус вздохнул и мрачно уставился на свой рабочий стол. Он знал, что слишком затягивает утреннее чаепитие. Пустые котлы немым укором стояли в углу, напоминая о заказах, которые ему нужно было сегодня приготовить. Чувствительный нос Северуса уловил неприятный запах сожжённого корня мимозы, до сих пор витавший в воздухе, и Северус поморщился.

Вчерашний день был полной катастрофой. Он не припоминал ничего подобного со времён, когда был студентом, но даже тогда вокруг взрывались котлы других учеников, а не его собственный.

Вспомнив выражение лица Питера Паркинсона, Северус стиснул зубы. Он лишился ещё одного покупателя… Паркинсон застал худший момент из всех возможных, зайдя как раз тогда, когда Северус готовил зелье и всё полетело к чертям. Больше такого допускать было решительно нельзя. Когда взорвался котёл с Веритасерумом, Северус едва успел выставить щит, чтобы его или Паркинсона не задело.

Глухо застонав, Северус потёр переносицу. Похоже, другого выхода не было, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось этого избежать.

Кто бы мог подумать, что приготовление зелий так сильно зависит от волшебной палочки?

С решительным стуком опустив чашку на стол, Северус встал и, словно броню, набросил на себя привычную глухую мантию. Затем он осторожно вынул палочку и, сосредоточившись, аппарировал к своей цели.

К счастью, аппарация прошла без инцидентов. Северус облегчённо вздохнул и осмотрелся. Несмотря на недавнюю войну, Диагон-аллея совершенно не изменилась, так что он быстро нашёл нужное здание и уверенно зашагал к нему.

  
* * *

Лавка Олливандера выглядела совсем пустой (как Северус и надеялся, учитывая время своего визита). Прищурившись, он попытался в этом удостовериться, разглядывая лавку через окно, но затем сдался и вошёл внутрь.

Его поприветствовала улыбчивая молодая ведьма.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Чем могу вам помочь?

— Я думал, что это очевидно. Мне нужна волшебная палочка, — ответил Северус.

Ведьма покраснела.

— Ой… Конечно! Да, я знаю, просто… Вы ищете первую палочку, или, может быть, запасную? То есть… Вы выглядите слишком взрослым, сэр, чтобы не иметь своей собственной палочки…

— Кто там, Ребекка? — поинтересовался ворчливый голос из подсобки.

Олливандер мало изменился за все прошедшие годы. Его светлые глаза светились привычным умом, хотя война и наложила на старого мастера свой отпечаток: ему было явно трудно стоять, так что ведьма, которую назвали Ребеккой, бросив в сторону Северуса извиняющийся взгляд, поспешила старику на помощь.

— Дедушка, ты должен отдыхать, — с мягким укором заметила она.

— Чепуха, — фыркнул Олливандер, устремив на неё пристальный взгляд (тоже оставшийся точно таким же, как и десятки лет назад). — В нашей лавке посетитель, а значит, мы должны ему помочь.

С этими словами Олливандер, шаркая, подошёл ближе и наконец заметил Северуса.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу лавку, — поздоровался старик, опёршись на прилавок. А затем у него на лице промелькнуло удивление. — Хм-м, я отлично вас помню: Северус Снейп, тис, тринадцать дюймов, сердцевина из волоса единорога. — Взгляд Олливандера стал ещё более острым. — Очень интересная палочка вас тогда выбрала... Что с ней произошло?

Северус приподнял бровь. Великолепная память старого мастера его ничуть не удивила, в отличие от неожиданных расспросов.

— Да, вы совершенно точно описали мою палочку. Но сейчас она… немного барахлит. Поэтому мне нужна новая. Что у вас есть?

— Немногое, — пробормотала Ребекка.

Северус смерил её мрачным взглядом.

Олливандер задумчиво поскрёб подбородок.

— Ты права, дорогая, — вздохнул он, а затем снова повернулся к Северусу. — Но всё-таки я надеюсь, что мы сможем вам помочь, мистер Снейп. Помню, я с самого начала удивился, когда вам подошла та палочка. Тис, он… необычный. Вы уверены, что не хотите палочку из какого-нибудь другого дерева?

— Да, я уверен, что тис мне отлично подойдёт, — нахмурился Северус. — С чего бы вдруг мне понадобилась палочка из чего-то другого?

Олливандер пожал плечами.

— Война меняет людей… Ну что ж, значит, поищем вам на замену что-нибудь из тиса. Старая палочка у вас при себе?

Северус кивнул.

— Я могу на неё взглянуть?

Северус достал палочку из кармана и осторожно протянул Олливандеру. Тот внимательно её изучил.

— Хм-м, выглядит вполне исправной, — после паузы заметил старый мастер. — А что именно с ней не так?

Северус мрачно усмехнулся. Забрав палочку обратно, он направил её на лист пергамента, лежащий на прилавке.

— Вингардиум Левиоса, — отчётливо произнёс Северус, аккуратно проделывая нужное движение кистью.

Пергамент засветился ярким светом и немного приподнялся. А затем резким движением, заставившим охнуть как Олливандера, так и его внучку, рванулся в сторону, с глухим стуком врезавшись в стену и застряв в деревянной обшивке лавки.

Олливандер покачал головой.

— Теперь я понимаю, о чем вы, — пробормотал он, с новым уважением рассматривая палочку. — Жаль, что в наши дни нет спроса на убийц летающего пергамента — у вас бы наверняка отбоя не было от клиентов, — улыбнулся старик.

Северус фыркнул.

— Ну, посмотрим, что найдётся в наших запасах, — Олливандер виновато улыбнулся. — К сожалению, война сильно их проредила, да и усложнила новые поставки.

Что-то бормоча себе под нос, Ребекка направилась к полкам возле подсобки, но затем вдруг остановилась и снова развернулась к Северусу.

— Спрячьте это, пожалуйста, — попросила она, указывая на его палочку.

Ухмыльнувшись, Северус послушался (и только после этого ведьма вновь двинулась к полкам). Олливандер тем временем, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку, начал перебирать коробки с палочками, высящиеся позади прилавка.

Нетерпеливо притопывая ногой, Северус окинул лавку изучающим взглядом. Кажется, она не слишком изменилась с тех пор, как он был в ней в последний раз: здесь было всё так же темно и почти всё свободное пространство по-прежнему занимали бесконечные ряды коробок (по-видимому, пустых, судя по недавним словам Олливандера).

Вскоре вернулась Ребекка с небольшой коробкой в руках.

— Нашла, — сказала она, протягивая коробку Северуса. — Это единственная тисовая палочка, которая у нас сейчас есть.

Северус со вздохом открыл коробку.

— Не удивляйтесь, если она будет реагировать немного иначе, чем ваша старая палочка, — мягко заметил Олливандер, глядя, как Северус недоверчиво трогает палочку. — По-моему, повзрослев, большинству волшебников стоит заново проверять совместимость со своими палочками. Подростковые года иногда так сильно меняют характер...

— Хм, возможно, мне действительно больше подойдёт какая-нибудь другая палочка, — коротко ответил Северус, давая понять, что у него нет ни малейшего желания развивать эту тему.

Затем он взял новую палочку в руки, ожидая знакомой волны магии. И, после короткой паузы, поднял взгляд на обоих Олливандеров.

— Похоже, эта мне не подходит.

Олливандер понимающе улыбнулся.

— Как я и сказал, люди меняются. Неудивительно, что тис вам больше не годится. Возможно… — он оглянулся вокруг и тихо прошептал что-то своей внучке, после чего они принялись перебирать разные имеющиеся в лавке палочки.

Северус закатил глаза. Всё это оказалось гораздо более сложным, чем он ожидал. Он мысленно перебрал список зелий, которые от него ждали заказчики. Если в самое ближайшее время он не сможет снова начать варить зелья на продажу, ему светили крупные долги…

Он так углубился в свои размышления, что даже не услышал, как в лавку вошёл новый покупатель.

— Извините…

Северус даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда кто-то вдруг заговорил у него за спиной.

Ребекка подняла голову от коробок и просияла.

— Да? Чем могу вам… О, мистер Поттер, вы вернулись! — защебетала ведьма, машинально приглаживая волосы и лучезарно улыбаясь. — Вам подошла одна из палочек, которые мы вам вчера прислали?

«Поттер?!»

Северус немедленно развернулся.

«Когда это он успел войти в лавку? Почему на входе нет предупреждающего колокольчика? Поттер что, за мной следил? И что это у него с кожей — она выглядит какой-то синеватой?..»

— Э-э, вообще-то, не совсем, — слегка покраснев, ответил Гарри. — Как вы и предложили, я перепробовал все эти палочки, но, боюсь, ни одна из них мне не подошла.

Похоже, он только сейчас заметил Северуса.

— Снейп?!

— Собственной персоной. Вижу, твоя наблюдательность по-прежнему на высоте, — буркнул Северус, снова мысленно проклиная свою удачу. Ну разумеется, Поттер должен был оказаться здесь именно в тот день, когда Северус выбрался за новой палочкой. И, разумеется, Поттер должен был так отвратительно хорошо выглядеть, несмотря на свою синеватую кожу...

Гарри растерянно заморгал.

— Э-э… Ух ты, сто лет тебя не видел. Ты тоже покупаешь себе палочку?

— А зачем ещё, интересно, мне быть в лавке, торгующей волшебными палочками? — скривился Северус.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Я просто пытался быть вежливым, — огрызнулся он. — А, забудь.

Северус недобро прищурился.

— Вежливым? Ты? — насмешливо переспросил он. — Думаешь, я поверю, будто наша сегодняшняя встреча — это случайное совпадение? Да ты наверняка за мной следил, паршивец! Я так и знал, что Министерство не сможет удержаться от того, чтобы не начать за мной шпионить.

— Да зачем, во имя Мерлина, мне за тобой сле…? — Гарри оборвал себя на полуслове, явно проглотив какую-то неприязненную тираду. — А, думай, что хочешь!

Северус сузил глаза, услышав, как Поттер пробормотал что-то о «параноидальном ублюдке», прежде чем пройти мимо него к прилавку.

— Э-э… Так вот, как я уже сказал, я перепробовал все эти палочки, но они мне не подошли, — обратился Гарри к Ребекке, доставая сразу несколько палочек.

Старый Олливандер шагнул к нему.

— О, мистер Поттер! Помню-помню, в самый первый раз вам тоже было непросто подобрать палочку. Но как всё это странно… Похоже, у вас почти та же проблема, что и у мистера Снейпа.

Гарри поморщился, явно не испытывая восторга от мысли, что у них со Снейпом может быть хоть что-то общее.

— Неужели? — без тени любопытства спросил Поттер. — Ну, так что вы можете мне предложить? Моя палочка просто бесполезна!

— Да и не только палочка, — негромко заметил Северус, удовлетворённо ухмыльнувшись, когда Гарри стиснул кулаки в тщетной попытке не обращать на него внимания.

— Да, неисправность вашей палочки очень похожа на случай мистера Снейпа, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Олливандер. — Вы ведь сражались в Последней Битве рядом?

Взгляд Гарри на секунду метнулся к Северусу.

— Э-э, кажется... Думаю, да, — подтвердил он.

Северус лишь молча кивнул.

— Что ж, возможно, это всё объясняет, — предположил Олливандер. — Может быть, в вас угодило одно и то же проклятие?

Старый мастер выжидательно умолк, но ни Гарри, ни Северус ничего не ответили, так что он продолжил.

— Как бы там ни было… Мистер Поттер, я так понимаю, ваша палочка у вас с собой? Продемонстрируйте, пожалуйста, что с ней не так.

Гарри со вздохом вынул палочку и направил её на Ребекку.

— Только не нервничайте, — пробормотал он.

У ведьмы испуганно округлились глаза, но прежде чем она успела что-либо ответить, Гарри воскликнул «Ступефай!»

Северус выгнул бровь, ожидая, что Ребекка сейчас упадёт, но было непохоже, что заклинание на неё вообще хоть как-то подействовало.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Видите? Ни одно из моих заклинаний не срабатывает так, как должно.

— Ну, для тебя-то это нормально, — снова прокомментировал Северус.

Гарри скрипнул зубами, но самоотверженно проигнорировал его слова.

— В этом-то и проблема, — продолжил Поттер. — Моя палочка ведёт себя совершенно непредсказуемо. Кроме того, похоже, мои заклинания стали работать слабее.

Ребекка игриво ему улыбнулась.

— Может и нет. Кажется, вы только что вылечили мою мигрень.

— Как любопытно… Но Ребекка, дорогая, если у тебя была мигрень, думаю, тебе стоит пойти немного отдохнуть, — предложил Олливандер. — А я постараюсь помочь этим джентльменам.

Ребекка бросила на Гарри последний мечтательный взгляд и, кивнув, скрылась во внутренней части лавки.

Олливандер поскрёб подбородок.

— Это очень интересный эффект, — заметил он и задумчиво покосился на Гарри с Северусом поочерёдно. — Хотя на первый взгляд это полная противоположность проблемы мистера Снейпа, я думаю, что ваши палочки неисправны по одной и той же причине.

Глаза старого волшебника загорелись — эта тема явно его увлекала.

— Проблемы с палочкой мистера Снейпа, судя по всему, вызваны повреждениями её сердцевины. В итоге магия неправильно движется по волосу единорога, что вызывает утечку магической силы и наверняка сказывается на вашем приготовлении зелий, мистер Снейп. В вашем же случае, мистер Поттер, проблема тоже в сердцевине, но, поскольку у вашей палочки она выполнена из пера феникса, при попытке колдовать истончается связь с вашим магическим импульсом, и заклинание просто не может покинуть палочку.

Увидев их недоуменные взгляды, старик улыбнулся.

— Давайте покажу наглядно. Мистер Снейп, вы позволите?

Северус вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Я могу ещё раз взглянуть на вашу палочку?

Северус послушно протянул искомое, бормоча себе под нос что-то не слишком приятное.

Олливандер положил палочку на прилавок.

— Мистер Поттер, а теперь мне понадобится ваша палочка.

Гарри пожал плечами и отдал свою палочку.

Положив её рядом с палочкой Северуса, Олливандер извлёк из-под прилавка обрывок бечёвки и связал обе палочки вместе.

— Давайте посмотрим, как они сработают теперь. Мистер Снейп, попробуйте повторить своё заклинание, пожалуйста.

Северус взял связанные палочки и направил их на новый лист пергамента.

— Вингардиум Левиоса.

Пергамент даже не пошевелился.

— Мистер Поттер, вы бы не могли тоже взяться за палочки? — попросил Олливандер.

Скривившись, Гарри дотронулся до палочек самым кончиком пальца, как можно дальше от ладони Северуса. Но стоило ему коснуться полированной поверхности, как пергамент плавно поднялся в воздух, где некоторое время повисел, прежде чем медленно опуститься вниз.

— Что ж, — радостно заключил Олливандер, — похоже, нам удалось решить вашу проблему. Совместив обе ваши неисправные палочки, мы получим одну вполне работающую, что подтверждает моё предположение о проблемах с сердцевинами. Правда, я должен заметить, что подобный способ объединения вашей магии — это лишь временное решение. Но на ближайшее будущее оно вполне подойдёт.

Северус посмотрел на него с ужасом.

— Но это же… Это совершенно неприемлемо! Мне нужна моя собственная палочка! — настоял он.

— Похоже, в настоящее время ваша палочка работает, только будучи объединённой с палочкой мистера Поттера, — успокаивающе ответил Олливандер. — Возможно, вы могли бы с ним договориться? Например, пользоваться вашими палочками совместно…

Северус чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Вы же не можете и в самом деле ожидать, что я стану делить свою палочку с этим... этим!..

— Ты прекрасно знаешь моё имя, Снейп! — не выдержал Гарри. — Ты же столько раз его выкрикивал, назначая мне все эти отработки!

— Которые ты полностью заслужил! Избалованный, эгоистичный…

— Джентльмены!

Оба волшебника повернулись к Олливандеру, который недовольно покачал головой и отобрал у Северуса связанные палочки, снова положив их на прилавок.

— Никаких споров и пререканий, пока вы держите нестабильные палочки! — отчитал их старый мастер. — А теперь я предлагаю вам договориться о каком-нибудь компромиссе. Как я уже говорил, наши запасы и возможности новых поставок сейчас весьма ограничены, а оба ваши запроса — крайне специфичны. Нам потребуется время, чтобы собрать все компоненты, необходимые для изготовления ваших новых палочек.

— Сколько времени? — похолодев, спросил Северус.

Олливандер тяжело вздохнул.

— Если судить по тому, как у нас сейчас обстоят дела, как минимум несколько недель.

— Это неприемлемо! Я не могу ждать ещё несколько недель, чтобы вернуться к варке зелий. У меня полно заказов, которые нужно выполнить… Я возьму обе эти палочки. Поттер всё равно наверняка только то и делает, что целыми днями шляется по дому, пересчитывая свои деньги. Сомневаюсь, что ему вообще нужна волшебная палочка.

Гарри побелел от злости.

— Ах ты, старый жёлчный мерзавец! Мне нужна палочка! И я вовсе не сижу без дела, я работаю разрушителем проклятий, и для этого мне совершенно необходима волшебная палочка! Ты и твои идиотские зелья прекрасно могут подождать…

— По-прежнему считаешь себя особенным, да? — ядовито процедил Северус. — Что ж, вижу, окружающие действительно готовы пылинки с тебя сдувать! — и он хмуро покосился на Олливандера. — Но моя работа важна ничуть не менее твоей, и ты не сможешь этому…

— Мистер Поттер, мистер Снейп! — огорчённо воскликнул Олливандер. — Ваше поведение не только неуместно, но и разрушительно.

Гарри выглядел пристыженным.

— Простите, вы совершенно правы, — пробормотал он. — Я просто… Мне действительно очень нужна палочка. Для работы. А кроме того, у меня дома всё ещё остались тёмно-магические артефакты, которые нужно обезвредить.

Северус презрительно скривился.

— В самом деле? То есть, другими словами, тебе нужна палочка, чтобы заняться мелким домашним ремонтом. И ты ещё называешь себя разрушителем проклятий?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Послушай, портрет миссис Блэк до сих пор висит в доме на Гриммо, и она меня уже совершенно достала. Мне нужна палочка!

Северус поморщился.

— А мне, в отличие от тебя, нужно зарабатывать себе на жизнь, и у меня нет времени на то, чтобы шататься вокруг портретов. И моя работа — это не хобби, у меня нет никакого наследства, равно как и лишнего времени, которое я мог бы потратить на неспешное улучшение домашнего интерьера...

— Лишнего времени? О да, у меня просто уйма свободного времени, которое я провожу, выискивая опасные проклятые предметы! — саркастически отрезал Гарри, снова повышая голос. — И да, я получил крупное наследство! Смирись уже с этим! Оно досталось мне потому, что люди, которых я любил, умерли! Думаешь, я бы не отдал бы всё до последнего кната за возможность вернуть моих родителей и Сириуса?!

— Твой псина-крёстный сам ответственен за все свои решения. Одним из которых было сделать тебя наследником Блэков. В отличие от тебя, у меня нет возможности безбедно проживать на два огромных наследства, а следовательно…

— Но тебя же оправдали, так что у тебя осталось всё твоё имущество, — перебил его Гарри. — Разве у тебя нет наследства Принцев?

Северус несколько мгновений молча сверлил его взглядом, прежде чем выпрямиться во весь свой рост.

— Если ты помнишь, Поттер, — выплюнул он, — несмотря на тот факт, что меня оправдали, всё имущество Принцев перешло к Министерству в качестве компенсации за события во времена войны. Я должен был унаследовать его, как последний представитель рода Принцев, но твои свидетельские показания о том, как я убил Альбуса, всё изменили, и в итоге стоили мне моего наследства.

— Но ты же действительно его убил, я видел всё собственными глазами. И да, я знаю, что ты выполнял его приказ, я так всем и сказал, так что это не моя вина, что они…

— Ой, только не надо притворяться, будто тебя хоть как-то заботит положение моих дел, — зло прошипел Северус. — Я знаю, что это не так. Уверен, ты изрядно повеселился, узнав, что я лишился всего.

— Да ты просто пытаешься заставить меня неловко себя чувствовать, потому что у меня есть деньги, но ничего не выйдет…

— Неловко себя чувствовать? Не смеши мои…

— Прекратите! Вы влияете на палочки! Они могут быть очень чувствительными к эмоциям, — Олливандер выглядел почти разгневанным и Гарри с Северусом чуть было не подпрыгнули от неожиданности: они оба успели совершенно позабыть о его присутствии.

— Осторожнее, пожалуйста, — уже мягче продолжил Олливандер, махнув в сторону нескольких коробок с палочками. — А теперь, как бы увлекательно всё это ни было, думаю, вам нужно прийти к какому-то соглашению, — продолжил он. — Потому что, насколько я могу судить, ваши палочки уравновешивают друг друга.

Северус тяжело вздохнул.

— Это просто невозможно… Я вернусь через неделю, чтобы узнать, не изменилась ли ваша ситуация с поставками, — ответил он. — А сейчас, будьте любезны вернуть мне мою палочку.

Олливандер кивнул и протянул руку к палочкам. А затем замер, уставившись на прилавок.

— Ох, ничего себе, — прошептал старый мастер.

Гарри с Северусом прекратили сверлить друг друга неприязненными взглядами и повернулись к нему.

— Ну, а теперь-то что? — рыкнул Северус.

— Должно быть из-за всей вашей ругани, ваши палочки… срослись, — выдавил Олливандер.— Ох… Я никогда такого не видел…


	2. Глава 2

— Срослись?!.. — шокировано повторил Гарри, округляя глаза.

— Из-за нашей ругани?? — неверяще переспросил Северус.

Все трое столпились над прилавком, ошарашено глядя вниз. Там, где раньше лежали две связанные вместе палочки, теперь была лишь одна. Бечёвка свисала вокруг новой палочки свободными кольцами.

Олливандер аккуратно взял палочку в руки, чтобы получше её рассмотреть.

— Просто невероятно, — благоговейно выдохнул он. — Вы только взгляните! Здесь прожилки и тиса, и остролиста, прямо-таки можно различить обе древесины... Интересно, как выглядит её сердцевина??

— Но как такое могло произойти? — спросил Северус, протягивая руку к палочке.

Олливандер выглядел озадаченным.

— Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, — признал старый мастер. — Возможно, дело в повреждённых сердцевинах. Или сработала какая-то древняя магия...

— Древняя магия? Чепуха, — Северус задумчиво повертел палочку в пальцах. — Наверняка это всё проделки Поттера.

— Я здесь ни при чём, параноидальный ты придурок! — возмущённо воскликнул Гарри. — Ты же сам видел, когда это произошло, я вообще стоял в стороне, точно так же, как и ты!

Олливандер отобрал у Северуса палочку и вернул её обратно на прилавок.

— Боюсь, это был какой-то спонтанный феномен. Ну или вашим палочкам зачем-то нужно было соединиться. Другого объяснения у меня просто нет.

Северус недовольно фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Это просто смешно! Должен быть какой-то способ их разделить.

Олливандер покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, как это можно было бы сделать. Ни разу не видел ничего подобного. Согласно всему моему опыту, волшебные палочки не начинают ни с того ни с сего срастаться с другими палочками.

— Ну что ж, мне нужна рабочая палочка, так что, полагаю, я тогда возьму эту, а Поттер что-нибудь себе придумает...

Гарри негодующе затряс головой.

— Нет уж! Эта палочка моя в неменьшей степени, чем твоя. Ты её не заберёшь.

Северус смерил его мрачным взглядом.

— Послушай, очевидно ведь, что у меня на неё больше прав, ты...

Олливандер откашлялся.

— Вообще-то, полагаю, что у вас одинаковые права на эту палочку. Но, учитывая все обстоятельства, у вас есть всего один выход, джентльмены. Вы должны пользоваться ей совместно.

Гарри застонал.

— Совместно? С ним? Да ни за что на…

Северус уже набрал в легкие воздуха для ответной едкой реплики, как вдруг его прервал смех Олливандера.

— И что такого весёлого?! — рявкнул Северус.

— Вы двое ворчите и переругиваетесь, словно старая супружеская пара, — продолжая посмеиваться, ответил Олливандер.

Встретив совершенно шокированные взгляды как Гарри, так и Северуса, старый мастер немного опомнился.

— Прошу прощения. Как бы там ни было, полагаю, что у вас действительно только один выход, — мягко продолжил он. — Вам нужно потеснить свои разногласия и прийти к какому-то компромиссу. Вы же оба — взрослые люди, уверен, вы сможете договориться.

Северус скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне нужно закончить свои зелья. Иначе мне не на что будет жить.

— А мне нужно вернуться к работе и разобраться с проклятием на портрете миссис Блэк, — отозвался Гарри.

— Возможно, вы могли бы договориться о совместном графике? — предложил Олливандер. — Поскольку палочка всё равно работает, только если вы оба к ней прикасаетесь, не исключено, что вам стоит даже задуматься о временном совместном проживании, пока...

— Поселиться вместе?! — с явным ужасом переспросил Гарри.

— Да, Поттер, «совместное проживание» обозначает именно это, — огрызнулся Северус.

Гарри прожёг его мрачным взглядом, а после пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Думаю, всё могло быть и хуже.

Северус не менее мрачно на него воззрился, словно спрашивая: «И как же это?»

— Какой у нас ещё есть выбор? — заметил Гарри. — Нам обоим нужна палочка и мы оба должны её касаться, чтобы заклинания работали — так что пользоваться ей по очереди не получится. Нам придётся какое-то время пожить в одном доме. Или ты готов надолго остаться вообще без палочки?

Северус вздохнул, на что Гарри хмуро усмехнулся.

— Вот именно. Так что тебе стоит на какое-то время переехать ко мне. В моём доме хватает свободного места, к тому же, ты мог бы помочь мне избавиться от миссис Блэк, раз уж всё равно ты будешь там жить.

— Я над этим подумаю. А ты готов помогать мне с зельями? — тут же спросил Северус.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— До тех пор, пока ты не начнёшь назначать мне отработки.

Северус закатил глаза.

— Не искушай меня.

Олливандер радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

— Замечательно! Я знал, что в конце концов вы сможете договориться. Загляните ко мне примерно через неделю — к этому времени я буду лучше знать, когда могут быть готовы ваши новые палочки.

Северус ворчливо согласился, равно как и Гарри. После недолгих препирательств Снейп спрятал палочку в карман и первым вышел из лавки. Улица была практически пустой и он двинулся в сторону точки для аппарирования.

— Погоди, куда это ты идёшь? — спросил его Гарри, догоняя.

— Мне нужно собрать свои вещи, — сдержанно ответил Северус.

Гарри кивнул.

— Мне пойти с тобой — или?..

Северус издал раздражённый вздох.

— Поскольку для того, чтобы палочка работала, необходимо, чтобы и ты к ней прикасался — полагаю, что да, тебе придётся пойти со мной.

  
* * *

  
Когда они приблизились к точке для аппарирования, Северус без предупреждения схватил Гарри за руку и перенёс их обоих на какую-то заброшенную улицу. Приземлившись, Северус поспешно отдёрнул ладонь и зашагал вверх по дороге.

Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам, отмечая плачевное состояние большинства окрестных домов из красного кирпича. Дом, к которому направлялся Снейп, выглядел особенно обветшалым.

— Ну, так ты идешь? — позвал Северус.

Гарри поспешил вслед за ним.

— Это Тупик Прядильщика? — спросил Гарри, когда они подошли к двери.

Северус бросил на него неприязненный взгляд.

— Именно. Я так понимаю, он не соответствует твоим высоким стандартам...

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду, — возмущённо объяснил он. — Я просто удивился, вот и всё.

— Неважно. Займись делом и помоги мне паковать вещи, — бросил Северус. — Чем быстрее мы начнём, тем быстрее сможем отсюда уйти. Мне нужно будет взять все мои котлы, ингредиенты для зелий и некоторую одежду. Начнём с этой комнаты и Уменьшающих чар.

Достав палочку, Северус вытянул её как можно дальше от себя.

— Ну? — буркнул он. — Подключайся.

Гарри растерянно моргнул, а затем, сообразив, что от него требуется, дотронулся до палочки и они дружно произнесли требуемые заклинания.

— Декресцере! — скомандовал Северус, в то время как Гарри крикнул: — Минуэре!

Ничего не произошло.

Северус закрыл глаза.

— Поттер, — прорычал он, — будь добр, держи свой рот закрытым. Я сам скажу нужное заклинание. Просто касайся палочки и молчи.

— Моё заклинание должно было сработать, — возразил Гарри.

— Но не сработало. Хватит уже болтать. Да я успел забыть больше заклинаний, чем ты когда-нибудь сможешь выучить!

— Должно быть, оно не сработало, потому что наши заклинания нейтрализовали друг друга... — не унимался Гарри.

— Поттер, прекрати. Это важно, так что я сделаю всё по-своему, и не спорь со мной, — рыкнул Северус. — Это мои вещи, так что я использую то Уменьшающее заклинание, к которому привык.

Гарри скрипнул зубами, но ничего не сказал. Северус повторил своё заклинание, последовательно уменьшая все нужные предметы.

Один из железных котлов свалился с полки и только своевременное покашливание Гарри вынудило Северуса оглянуться и бросить Смягчающие чары, не дав котлу разбиться. После этого обстановка заметно разрядилась и упаковывание оставшихся вещей прошло без инцидентов.

На Гарри начала немного давить тишина и он стал переминаться на месте.

Северус бросил в его сторону осуждающий взгляд.

— Прекрати это.

— Что прекратить?

— Переминаться и вертеться. Ты этим подавляешь работу волшебной палочки.

Гарри негодующе на него уставился:

— Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка!

— Но это вполне вероятно, — парировал Северус. — Так что просто стой спокойно и не разговаривай. Ты ведь на это способен?

— Я не ребёнок, которого должно быть видно, но не слышно, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Это просто смешно. Послушай, нам же придётся какое-то время пожить в одном доме. Так что, думаю, нам стоит хотя бы быть друг с другом вежливыми, иначе это будет очень длинная неделя.

Северус глубоко вздохнул.

— Пожалуй, это не лишено смысла, — нехотя признал он. — Что ж, полагаю, я смогу быть вежливым, если и ты будешь себя вести соответствующе.

Гарри просиял.

— Отлично. Ну, это ведь было не так уж сложно?

Северус насмешливо на него покосился.

— В целях соблюдения вежливости, я лучше воздержусь от ответа на этот вопрос.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Да уж, понятно... — он ненадолго умолк. — Эм-м... А сколько ты здесь уже прожил?

— Достаточно долго.

— Снейп...

— Чёрт, ну ладно. Периодически приезжая и уезжая, я живу здесь уже около двадцати лет. Обычно я провожу здесь лето, когда Хогвартс закрыт, а осенью возвращаюсь в школу.

— Так значит, это часть имущества Принцев?

Прежде чем ответить, Северус смерил его холодным взглядом.

— Этот дом принадлежал маггловской части моей семьи, Поттер. К Принцам он не имеет никакого отношения.

— В интересах поддержания вежливого общения, думаю, нам стоит начать обращаться друг к другу по имени, — вдруг предложил Гарри.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, — поморщился Северус.

— Это поможет нейтрализовать вредоносный эффект, который нанесло палочке всё моё переминание на месте, — с каменным лицом ответил Гарри.

Северус чуть было не улыбнулся.

— В самом деле? — шёлковым голосом протянул он. — Это очень любопытная теория. У тебя есть какие-то доказательства, которые бы её подтверждали, _Гарри_?

— У меня ровно столько же доказательств, сколько и у тебя в пользу твоей теории о переминании, _Северус_ , — отозвался Гарри.

Северус издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий фырканье, прежде чем снова вернуться к упаковыванию своих вещей.

  
* * *

  
После этого палочка действительно стала работать лучше, и Гарри спрятал улыбку. Глядя на Северуса, Гарри вдруг понял, что на самом деле очень мало о нём знает. Все его прошлые воспоминания и впечатления были искажены призмой их школьных взаимоотношений, но сейчас, будучи уже взрослым, Гарри осознал, что Северус Снейп был своего рода загадкой. И Гарри пообещал себе, что воспользуется этой ситуацией, чтобы узнать его получше.

Пакуя вещи, Северус больше ничего не говорил, но по мере того, как они продолжали работать (и всё продвигалось вполне гладко), он ворчал себе под нос всё реже, а их действия становились всё более слаженными. Вскоре всё содержимое мастерской было упаковано и Северус даже позволил Гарри наложить Левитирующие чары на свои ингредиенты для зельеварения, что несомненно можно было считать крупной уступкой.

Наконец уменьшенные котлы, черпаки и несколько коробок, доверху заполненных книгами, благополучно опустились на стол и Северус бережно ссыпал их сперва к себе на ладонь, а затем в один из карманов своей мантии, на который он предварительно наложил сильные Смягчающие чары.

Проведя Гарри в спальню, Северус принялся паковать свою одежду. Гарри не мог не заметить, в каком печальном состоянии находились его вещи. Многие из висящих в шкафу мантий были совсем изношенными, и это прояснило для Гарри финансовое положение Северуса сильнее, чем что-либо другое.

Даже с учётом использования магии и их заметно улучшившегося взаимодействия, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем всё было наконец собрано и упаковано. Когда они вышли из дома Северуса, уже наступили сумерки.

Гарри протянул раскрытую ладонь.

— Моя очередь пользоваться палочкой.

Тихо что-то проворчав и лишь на мгновение заколебавшись, Северус передал ему палочку.

Взяв палочку, другой рукой Гарри схватил Северуса под локоть и они с треском дизаппарировали, через секунду очутившись перед домом на площади Гриммо.

  
* * *

  
— Никогда не думал, что снова увижу это место, — заметил Северус. — Оно всё ещё под чарами Фиделиуса?

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, но теперь я сам его Хранитель, — ответил он, идя к главному входу.

Северус последовал за ним с некоторой заминкой. Его последний здешний визит был не слишком приятным и дом вызывал много воспоминаний...

Впустив Северуса, Гарри осторожно закрыл за ним дверь. Северус осмотрелся по сторонам, отметив про себя, что, похоже, внутри ничего не изменилось.

— Ты говорил, что портрет ещё?..

Прежде чем Северус успел договорить, раздался пронзительный вопль.

— Грязнокровки и предатели крови! Я прекрасно слышу ваше дыхание! Даже не надейтесь, что сможете проскользнуть мимо меня незамеченными, вы, никчёмные пародии на волшебников!

Гарри беззвучно махнул рукой в сторону одной из дверей и Северус поспешно прошёл в указанную комнату. Даже после того, как они закрыли дверь за собой, можно было слышать, как старый сварливый портрет продолжает выкрикивать свои оскорбления в пустом холле.

— Вижу, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, — пробормотал Северус. — В качестве портрета она всё так же любезна, как и при жизни.

Хихикнув, Гарри прошёл к серванту и достал оттуда бокал. Затем он повернулся к Северусу:

— Огневиски?

— Судя по виду, да. Вижу, ты наблюдателен, как и всегда.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Я имел в виду, не желаешь ли выпить огневиски, Северус?

Северус изящно кивнул.

— Что ж, если ты предлагаешь, не откажусь.

Гарри наполнил два бокала и передал один из них Северусу, прежде чем сесть и сделать глубокий глоток огневиски.

— Как я уже и говорил в лавке у Олливандера, она — мой самый крупный проект, — сказал он, кивая в сторону холла.

Северус приподнял бровь.

— Чем же ты до сих пор занимался, Потт... Гарри? — поинтересовался он, наслаждаясь вкусом алкоголя, мягко омывшего его горло. Огденский виски был намного лучше того, что он мог себе сейчас позволить. — К этому времени ты мог бы уже давно избавиться от портрета.

Гарри пожал плечами и откинулся в кресле.

— Она оказалась самым упрямым Тёмным артефактом, с которым мне когда-либо приходилось встречаться. А с моей неисправной палочкой... В общем, думаю, мне понадобится некоторая помощь. Так я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Северус допил свой огневиски и протянул бокал за добавкой. Гарри со вздохом встал и принёс бутылку «Огдена», налив Северусу новую порцию.

Сделав небольшой глоток, Северус даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда дорогой алкоголь скользнул у него по языку.

— Так что, Снейп, да или нет?!

— Да, Поттер, я же уже сказал, что помогу тебе с твоими попытками освободить свой дом от этого монстра. И мне казалось, что мы условились обращаться друг к другу по именам.

— Извини. Конечно, Северус, ты прав. И... спасибо тебе, — ответил Гарри.

— М-м, — неопределённо протянул Снейп. — Так где я могу устроить свою лабораторию для приготовления зелий?

Вот и вся вежливость...

— Думаю, лучше всего будет оборудовать её в подвале, — предложил Гарри. — Там немного прохладнее, чем в доме, и там есть несколько свободных помещений.

Северус кивнул.

— Это мне подойдёт. И, думаю, я смогу там же и спать.

Гарри тоже кивнул и осушил свой бокал.

— Что ж, давай я тогда покажу, где ты можешь разместить свои вещи...

Они осторожно, на цыпочках, вышли из комнаты и прокрались мимо до сих пор ворчащего портрета к лестнице в самом конце холла.

— Мне понадобится палочка, чтобы должным образом всё расположить, — заметил Северус, когда они спустились в подвал.

Гарри несколько неохотно протянул искомое, и Северус быстро выгрузил все свои уменьшенные вещи из кармана на стол, нацелив на них палочку и ожидая, когда Гарри до неё дотронется, чтобы активировать заклинание.

Им потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы увеличить всё до нормальных размеров и разместить так, как Северусу хотелось.

— Ну что ж, думаю, это всё, — сказал Гарри. — Я совершенно вымотался, так что я возьму палочку и пойду спать, хорошо?

Северус холодно на него воззрился.

— О, нет. Палочка останется у меня, — припечатал он.

У Гарри даже немного отвисла челюсть.

— Что-о? Нет уж, не останется, — горячо возмутился он. — Ночью я всегда держу палочку под подушкой, так что я точно не оставлю её здесь внизу. Палочка должна быть у меня под рукой на тот случай, если она мне вдруг понадобится среди ночи.

— И что же ты будешь с ней делать, если она тебе вдруг понадобится среди ночи? — огрызнулся Северус. — Если ты забыл, палочка не будет работать, если мы оба не будем к ней прикасаться.

— Ну-у... Она всё равно должна быть у меня, — в голосе Гарри прорезалась лёгкая паника.

Северус скрестил руки на груди.

— Я сплю с палочкой под подушкой уже больше лет, чем ты прожил на свете, ты...

Гарри протестующе выставил ладонь.

— Да, да, ты старше, чем я, я это знаю. Просто... Мне тоже нужно спать рядом со своей палочкой. И что мы можем с этим сделать?

Северус потёр переносицу, пытаясь прогнать приближающуюся мигрень.

— Полагаю, в этом случае у нас есть всего один выход, — ответил он. — Мы будем спать с палочкой по очереди. Одну ночь ты, следующую — я. Хотя она всё равно не будет работать ни для одного из нас поодиночке...

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, я знаю. Думаю, для меня это всё ещё своего рода... гарантия безопасности, понимаешь?

Северус тряхнул головой.

— Нет, не понимаю. И не хочу понимать. Тем не менее, поскольку я твой гость и я знаю, что охранные чары на этом здании достаточно надёжны, сегодня ты можешь взять палочку первым.

Гарри охотно схватил протянутую ему палочку.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

— М-м... Да, и я буду ждать тебе здесь внизу, с палочкой и готовым к работе, завтра утром ровно в семь, — продолжил Северус. — Мне нужно начать готовить несколько зелий для заказов, которые я и так уже успел задержать.

— А почему это мы начнём с зелий? — возмутился Гарри. — У меня тоже есть проекты, знаешь ли.

Северус закатил глаза.

— Приноси сюда свои книги по снятию проклятий и мы сможем их обсудить, пока зелья будут вариться.

Гарри кивнул. Это было вполне разумное предложение.

— Хорошо. Ну, спокойной ночи, Сне... Северус, — попрощался Гарри, разворачиваясь к лестнице.

— Не забудь, чётко в семь, — напомнил Северус.

Уже поднимаясь по ступенькам, Гарри вздохнул. Некоторые вещи никогда не менялись.

  
* * *

  
Северуса разбудил громкий грохот. Ещё не до конца проснувшись, он машинально потянулся за палочкой и глухо выругался, вспомнив, что та находится у Гарри.

— Чёртов болван, — пробормотал Северус. Ну разумеется, когда ему понадобится волшебная палочка, она будет находиться двумя этажами выше, бесполезным грузом лёжа у Поттера под подушкой.

Судя по звукам, кто-то весьма шумно обыскивал кухню, расположенную прямо над комнатой, в которой Северус сейчас спал. Набросив халат, Северус взял один из своих котлов потяжелее и начал тихо подниматься по лестнице.

Если на них напали, нужно было оценить ситуацию и определить, насколько серьёзна эта угроза...

Северус осторожно заглянул в кухню. Повсюду летали тарелки, смешивались друг с другом какие-то продукты, а в большой кастрюле зачарованная ложка перемешивала странную пенящуюся массу.

Северус недоумённо нахмурился. Кто-то проник в дом, чтобы... начать готовить для них еду??

— Северус, что происхо...

Резко развернувшись, Северус чуть было не огрел Гарри котлом по голове.

— Мерлин! Не подкрадывайся ко мне так, — прошипел он. — Я чуть тебя не ударил.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Это мой дом, так что я буду красться по нему столько, сколько захочу.

— Отлично! Тогда иди и защищай нас со своей неработающей палочкой, а я пошёл обратно в постель, — буркнул Северус.

Гарри скривился.

— Вижу, среди ночи ты ничуть не приветливее, чем днём.

— Я нахожусь у тебя в гостях, — рыкнул Северус, — и я поднялся сюда исключительно из, как я теперь вижу, совершенно нелепых соображений помочь тебе защитить твой дом. Мне показалось, что это будет вежливым. Твоё же поведение очень далеко от вежливости, ты, несносный...

Их прервал очередной грохот из кухни.

— Вот видишь, — гневно зашипел Северус, — похоже, ты вспугнул тех, кто на нас напал.

— Я? Это ты тут кричишь, — тут же огрызнулся Гарри. А затем, вздохнув, добавил: — Вообще-то, я не думаю, что на нас кто-то напал.

— Может быть и нет, но кто тогда грохочет посреди ночи у тебя на кухне? И, главное, зачем?

— Хозяин Гарри Поттер! — оба волшебника даже подпрыгнули от неожиданности, когда прямо за дверями кухни вдруг возникла маленькая фигурка. — Добби нашёл Гарри Поттера!

Гарри застонал. Чего ему только сейчас не хватало, так это домового эльфа, переполненного совершенно ненужным энтузиазмом. Он опустил палочку, которую машинально нацелил на домовика.

— Мерлин, Добби! Не делай так! Ты нас переполошил.

Добби уставился на Гарри своими огромными глазами, тут же начавшими наполняться слезами.

— Добби расстроил Гарри Поттера? Плохой Добби! — и эльф принялся покаянно биться головой об пол.

— Ты знаешь это существо? — уточнил Северус. — И почему я не удивлён?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Это домовик, которого я освободил несколько лет назад, — он повернулся к эльфу, — Добби, прекрати. Я не расстроен, просто удивлён. Я думал, ты собирался остаться в Хогвартсе вместе с Винки.

Добби тут же вскинулся вверх.

— Винки согласиться пойти с Добби служить Гарри Поттеру! Мы теперь здесь!

Северус покачал головой.

— Просто очаровательно. Я поселился в зверинце, — проворчал он.


	3. Глава 3

— Винки тоже здесь? — слабым голосом спросил Гарри.

Гермиона его убьёт.

— Добби помнит, что Северус Снейп любит чай, — объявил Добби, после чего с громким хлопком исчез. Буквально через пять секунд эльф появился снова, держа в лапках дымящуюся чашку, которую он тут же протянул Северусу.

Северус взял чашку и подозрительно понюхал её содержимое, прежде чем сделать маленький глоток. Его лёгкая блаженная улыбка не осталась незамеченной: Гарри даже отвернулся в сторону, странно смущённый тем, как удивительно преобразилось это вечно недовольное лицо.

— Ну что ж, я оставлю тебя наедине с твоими домашними проблемами, — сказал Северус, поворачиваясь в сторону лестницы и бережно прижимая к груди чашку со своим драгоценным чаем. — Но в следующий раз когда ты решишь, что на нас напали, будь так любезен, надень какую-то одежду.

Гарри покосился на свои мешковатые пижамные штаны.

— А что не так с тем, как я одет сейчас?

Северус покачал головой:

— Если ты сам этого не понимаешь, то объяснять бесполезно. Хотя даже ты должен знать, что, согласно исследованиям, сражаясь с голым торсом, ты на девяносто процентов повышаешь свою уязвимость к атакующим заклинаниям.

Гарри недоверчиво на него уставился.

— Что-о? Признайся, ты это только что выдумал!

— У меня нет привычки что-либо выдумывать, — с достоинством возразил Северус. — Просто… в следующий раз надень нормальную одежду.

— Надо полагать, что уважающий себя волшебник надел бы платье, как ты? — огрызнулся Гарри.

Северус вскинул бровь.

— Ночная рубашка — это не платье. И да, это вполне подобающая ночная одежда для уважающих себя волшебников.

— Я в этом спать не буду, — провозгласил Гарри. — Какой бы подобающей эта одежда ни была и как бы здорово в ней ни выглядели твои ноги.

Его глаза испуганно расширились, когда он осознал, что только что сказал.

Северус с подозрением нахмурился.

— Это ещё что должно было значить?

Раздался новый хлопок и рядом с ними вновь возник Добби, на этот раз с тарелкой печенья.

— Северус Снейп хотеть имбирное печенье?

Северус, явно отвлёкшись, удивлённо моргнул.

— Да ради всего… Нет. Сейчас всё ещё середина ночи. Возможно, попозже, через несколько часов, — и он зашагал к лестнице. — Поттер, когда ты в семь утра спустишься вниз, просто не забудь что-нибудь надеть. Я к этому времени только успею съесть свой завтрак и я хотел бы удержать его внутри.

Гарри скорчил его удаляющейся спине недовольную гримасу и сунул палочку за резинку своих пижамных штанов. Добби с надеждой протянул ему тарелку с печеньем, но Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, Добби, спасибо, — он вздохнул. — А как ты вообще смог пройти сквозь охранные чары?

— Охранные чары — от плохих волшебников. Добби — хороший эльф.

Гарри растерянно заморгал.

— Ладно… Хорошо. Только не шуми больше, пожалуйста. И мне, и Северусу нужно нормально выспаться.

— Добби испечёт пирог, это поможет Гарри Поттеру спать…

— Нет, Добби.

Домовик явно расстроился, и Гарри снова вздохнул.

— Еда эту проблему не решит, — сказал он, глядя в сторону лестницы, ведущей в подвал. — Я просто хочу, чтобы всё это побыстрее закончилось и я мог вернуться к своей работе по снятию проклятий.

С этими словами он пошёл к лестнице и начал подниматься на второй этаж, где располагалась его спальня. С неожиданным нашествием домовых эльфов можно было разобраться и позже.

Добби, так и оставшийся стоять перед дверью в кухню с тарелкой печенья, задумчиво смотрел вслед обоим волшебникам.

  
* * *

  
Семь утра, по мнению Гарри, наступило слишком быстро. Он только-только успел заснуть, как его разбудило жужжание Будящих чары, наложенных вечером на кровать. Протирая заспанные глаза, Гарри прошлёпал в ванную, включил воду и забрался под душ. Под горячими струями он наконец-то проснулся полностью и блаженно застонал, когда упругие потоки начали приятно массировать его мышцы. Гарри точно не знал, каким выдастся сегодняшний день, но подозревал, что не самым лёгким, учитывая, с кем ему придётся работать.

Он снова мысленно выругался, вспомнив, как ляпнул вчера, что у Северуса красивые ноги. «Но они действительно красивые...», — подумал Гарри, энергично растирая себя полотенцем. Тем не менее, вполне возможно, что Северус вовсе не хотел это от него услышать. Насколько Гарри знал, Северус вообще не был геем...

Вспомнив вчерашние упрёки Северуса, прежде чем спуститься вниз Гарри убедился в том, что сегодня на нём надета безукоризненно традиционная мантия.

Гарри уже направлялся к лестнице, как вдруг его обдало странной волной тревоги и приближающейся беды. Нахмурившись, он тут же остановился и, крепче сжав в руке палочку, покосился на дверь в одну из комнат, мимо которой только что прошёл. Из комнаты доносился какой-то приглушенный скрежет и звяканье.

«Что за чертовщина?..»

Пожав плечами, Гарри потянулся было к ручке двери, но снова замер. Это что, какое-то проклятие? И если да, то что он сможет против него сделать с неработающей палочкой?

Гарри вздохнул. Очередная проблема. Этого ему ещё только не хватало.

Когда он наконец спустился вниз, Северус сидел на кухне (и, судя по всему, уже некоторое время). Гарри внутренне подобрался, готовясь к язвительным замечаниям, но их, к его удивлению, не последовало. Похоже, Северус был полностью поглощён чтением «Пророка» и неторопливым распитием своего чая.

Добби поспешно принёс для Гарри завтрак, после чего исчез. Винки тоже не было видно, хотя можно было слышать, как она хозяйничает в каморке за кухней.

Расправляясь с завтраком, Гарри задумался, не упомянуть ли о проклятой комнате, но решил, что сейчас Северус находится в не самом лучшем для этого настроении. Возможно, когда они сварят несколько зелий, он станет более благодушным…

В этой тишине прошло около десяти минут, после чего Северус отложил газету и встал из-за стола.

— Ну что, пойдём?

Прихватив с собой чай и булочку, Гарри последовал за ним в лабораторию, с некоторым удивлением обнаружив, что несколько котлов были уже полностью подготовлены к работе.

— А что ты будешь варить? — спросил Гарри.

— Мы будем варить Веритасерум, зелье Сна-без-Сновидений и Противомигренное, — ответил Северус. — Все ингредиенты уже здесь, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты просто держался рядом с нашей палочкой.

Гарри кивнул, достал палочку из кармана мантии и положил на стол.

— А как мы сможем одновременно прикасаться к палочке и варить зелья? — поинтересовался он.

— Я мало пользуюсь палочкой, когда готовлю зелья, поэтому я подозреваю, что с ними всё будет в порядке уже от самого факта, что нормально функционирующая палочка находится где-то неподалёку. По крайней мере, взрывы должны прекратиться.

— Взрывы??

— Именно. Или ты полагал, что зельеварение — это нечто совершенно безобидное? Разве ты не помнишь, каким кошмаром был Лонгботтом на моих уроках в Хогвартсе?

— У него всё так плохо получалось, потому что ты его пугал, — заступился за бывшего одноклассника Гарри.

— Нет, не поэтому, — возразил Северус. — Его проблемой было то, что он был слишком зажат. И, что интересно, если я правильно помню, у него тоже были какие-то трудности с волшебной палочкой… Как бы там ни было, я так понимаю, что всё это давно позади, и сейчас его дела вполне в порядке, — разговаривая, Северус принялся осторожно помешивать содержимое своего котла. — Я читал, что он первый герболог, которого Гринготтс официально нанял на полную ставку.

Гарри кивнул, несколько поражённый тем фактом, что Северус следил за карьерой Нэвилла.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Гарри, — Нэвилл очень хорош в своей области и он здорово помогает мне в моих заданиях по снятию проклятий.

— Хм-м, — заметил Северус, — похоже, ты его настоящий защитник.

— Ну-у, он мой друг. И да, я им действительно… восхищаюсь, — ответил Гарри, не заметив внимательный взгляд, которым Северус его окинул.

  
* * *

  
Оставшуюся часть утра они работали молча, причём Гарри обнаружил, что помнит о зельях гораздо больше, чем он всегда считал. Северусу даже не нужно было объяснять ему, как нарезать те или иные ингредиенты, и Гарри смог приготовить партию зелья Сна-без-Сновидений полностью самостоятельно.

— На удивление неплохо, — прокомментировал Северус.

Гарри, видевший, как Северус периодически наблюдает за его работой, готовился к неизбежной критике, поэтому теперь он даже рот раскрыл от неожиданной похвалы.

Северус молча помог ему разлить бесцветную жидкость по флаконам. Уже к полудню все три зелья были сварены и готовы к отправке покупателям. Северус наложил на флаконы чары Стазиса, так что Гарри, держащий в это время палочку, заодно выучился и новому полезному заклинанию.

К своему огромному удивлению, Гарри понял, что готовить зелья ему даже понравилось. Как выяснилось, если Северус не пытался каждые несколько минут его раскритиковать или подколоть, зельеварение было очень умиротворяющим занятием, и уже к полудню у Гарри исчезли все признаки подступающей мигрени, мучившие его с утра.

После обеда Гарри принёс в лабораторию книги по Тёмным Искусствам. На этот раз они с Северусом варили Уменьшающее зелье, так что Гарри взялся за первую из своих книг. Довольно быстро он так увлёкся чтением, что начал тихонько бормотать свои соображения вслух.

— Если у тебя возникают какие-то вопросы, будь добр, озвучивай их внятно, — прокомментировал Северус. — Я, конечно, эксперт в Легилименции, но, полагаю, что ты бы не хотел общаться со мной данным способом…

Гарри вскинул голову.

— О!.. Конечно. Извини, я просто… не хотел тебя отвлекать. Ты не самый любезный человек, когда тебе мешают.

— Твой бубнёж отвлекает даже больше, — фыркнул Северус. — Зелью нужно вариться ещё семьдесят минут, так что за это время мы вполне можем взглянуть, что в твоих книгах пишут насчёт заковыристой проблемы с Вальбургой Блэк.

Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо. Ну, в этой книге пишут, что большинство портретов получает очень мало магической силы, если только перед смертью человека, изображённого на портрете, не применялись специальные чары.

— Да, я знаком с этим способом, — ответил Северус, — многие сильные волшебники к нему прибегают, чтобы сохранить хотя бы часть способностей, которыми они обладали при жизни.

— Но мог ли этот метод оставить миссис Блэк достаточно сил, чтобы она смогла защитить свой портрет от попыток убрать его со стены?

— Ну, поскольку каким-то образом ей это удалось, по-видимому, такое возможно. Но должен существовать и способ отменить её чары.

— Ой, ещё кое-что! — Гарри вдруг вспомнил о своём утреннем происшествии. — Когда я сегодня утром шёл вниз, то почувствовал в одной из комнат что-то нехорошее. Я думаю, что там какое-то проклятие, но я точно знаю, что раньше весь дом был полностью очищен от Тёмной магии. Не знаешь, что бы это могло значить?

— Хм-м, возможно то, что у тебя богатое воображение? — предположил Северус.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Мне это не померещилось. Не забывай, я же всё-таки профессиональный разрушитель проклятий. Когда я соприкасаюсь с Тёмной магией, я могу её распознать.

— Ну хорошо, предположим, что ты прав, и в каких-то частях этого дома снова завелись проклятия, — выражение лица Северуса ясно давало понять, что он не слишком-то верит в подобную вероятность. — Кто бы мог такое проделать? Твой дом ведь скрыт под Фиделиусом.

— Поэтому я тебе об этом и спрашиваю. Ты же эксперт по Тёмной магии.

Северус мрачно усмехнулся.

— Так и есть. Что ж, хорошо, давай рассмотрим все варианты. Спрошу ещё раз: ты не мог ошибиться?

Гарри затряс головой.

— Нет, я в этом уверен. Если хочешь, я тебе потом покажу, — он вдруг нахмурился. — Думаешь, эти случаи могут быть связаны? Неужели это портрет миссис Блэк смог вернуть в дом какие-то из старых проклятий?

Северус подался вперёд.

— Это не было бы первым подобным случаем... А ты уверен, что комната, где ты сегодня почувствовал Тёмную магию, раньше была от неё очищена? Может, её просто пропустили?

— Нет, точно нет, — уверенно ответил Гарри, — здесь всё очистили. Я пытался найти об этом что-то в книгах, но пока что не обнаружил ничего, что могло бы объяснить или решить эту проблему. Разве что проклятия каким-то образом насылает портрет.

Северус покачал головой.

— Без помощи кого-то живого это невозможно.

— Значит, кто-то ей помогает, — заключил Гарри.

— Если всё это действительно проделки миссис Блэк, — задумчиво протянул Северус. — Но кто бы мог ей помогать?

Они перебрали вслух всевозможных врагов Гарри (которых, к сожалению, было не так и мало).

— А может, на свободе остался какой-то Пожиратель Смерти, который насылает на меня проклятия? — предположил Гарри.

Северус снова покачал головой.

— С домом, находящимся под Фиделиусом, такое не пройдёт, — напомнил он Гарри. — Они просто не смогли бы определить его местонахождение, чтобы узнать, куда именно слать проклятия.

— А миссис Блэк не смогла бы каким-то образом общаться с кем-то вне дома?

— Если бы Вальбурга была на такое способна, не сомневаюсь, что она воспользовалась бы этим во время войны — и как знать, чем бы всё тогда закончилось, — мрачно заметил Северус и принялся разливать по флаконам Уменьшающее зелье.

Гарри вздохнул. Он и сам пришёл к точно такому же выводу.

  
* * *

  
К вечеру Гарри изрядно устал, да и Северус, казалось, двигался заметно медленнее. Пробормотав что-то насчёт опережения графика, Снейп отправил несколько флаконов с почтовой совой и выглядел при этом крайне довольным.

Гарри показал ему комнату, в которой утром почувствовал Тёмную магию, и Северус незамедлительно согласился, что с ней что-то не так. Но поскольку оба волшебника уже вымотались, они решили отложить это на завтра.

Добби с Винки приготовили вкуснейший ужин из ростбифа, йоркширского пудинга, картошки и стручковой фасоли, а после еды Гарри с Северусом снова отправились в библиотеку.

Гарри снова предложил Снейпу Огденский виски, но тот отказался.

— Пожалуй, я бы предпочёл коктейль. Смешать тебе?

— Да, давай, — рассеянно ответил Гарри, всё ещё обеспокоенный загадкой своего таинственного врага. — Знаешь, — добавил он, пока Северус смешивал напитки, — если кто-то пытается насылать на этот дом проклятия, они ведь могут решить и напасть в открытую. Нам действительно нужны работающие палочки, причём быстро.

Северус скривился.

— Мне об этом прекрасно известно. Что я тебе всё это время твердил? Мы оба сейчас довольно уязвимы, хотя Фиделиус с охранными чарами и обеспечивают некоторую защиту.

— Может, нам снова сходить к Олливандеру? — предложил Гарри. — Узнать, нет ли новостей насчёт их поставок.

— Можно, — согласился Северус. — Но сегодня для этого уже слишком поздно. Вот, попробуй, — и он протянул Гарри бокал с янтарного цвета жидкостью.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри, с интересом разглядывая напиток и даже принюхиваясь.

Северус сделал глоток из собственного бокала и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

— Одна смесь, которую я придумал несколько лет назад. Довольно… расслабляющая.

— Ты же не пытаешься меня отравить?

Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Это было бы крайне невежливо, Гарри.

— Не могу не заметить, что ты не стал отрицать саму идею, — прокомментировал Гарри и осторожно отхлебнул свой коктейль, тут же расплывшись в улыбке, когда алкоголь приятно обжёг его горло. — Ух ты, а это вкусно!

— Существуют намного более простые способы кого-то отравить, — сообщил Северус. — И я бы никогда не стал изводить на это отличный алкоголь.

— Я запомню, — засмеялся Гарри.

Опустошив свой бокал, Гарри действительно почувствовал себя намного более расслабленно, так что когда Северус встал, чтобы отправиться спать, Гарри не сразу сообразил, что это значит.

— Что ж, Гарри, я устал. Сегодня был долгий, хоть и продуктивный день. Давай мне палочку, сегодня ведь моя очередь с ней спать.

Гарри растерянно заморгал: алкоголь в крови несколько замедлил его реакцию.

— Э-э… палочку?. Э-м-м… послушай, Северус, я тут подумал...

— Подумал? Крайне в этом сомневаюсь, — глядя на выражение лица Гарри, Северус ухмыльнулся. — Ну хорошо. Так о чём ты подумал?

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

— Если существует опасность, что кто-то может на нас напасть, разве не лучше, чтобы у нас обоих был доступ к палочке?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Северус.

— Эм-м, возможно, мы могли бы найти способ, как обеспечить доступ к палочке и для тебя, и для меня?

Северус поджал губы.

— Для этого есть только один способ: чтобы мы оба спали в пределах досягаемости палочки.

— Ты хочешь сказать, в одной… — неуверенно начал Гарри.

— Да. В одной комнате, возможно даже на одной кровати, — подтвердил Северус. — И крайне желательно, чтобы на тебе в это время была одежда.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Или наоборот, ты мог бы последовать моему примеру и одеться поудобнее. Ты ведь не боишься почувствовать себя слишком удобно, а, Северус?

— Благодарю за беспокойство. Моя одежда для сна вполне удобна, — хмуро ответил Северус, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Да ладно, тебе стоит попробовать открыть немного кожи, — с улыбкой заметил Гарри. — Возможно, ты станешь намного популярнее…

Глаза Северуса превратились в две чёрные ледышки.

— Я знаю, что я некрасив, Поттер, — процедил он. — Совершенно необязательно над этим насмехаться.

— Но я не…

Северус выставил перед собой ладонь.

— Хватит. Это всё равно бессмысленно. Давай мне палочку и я пойду спать.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Северус, я над тобой не насмехался. Это называется «шутить». И извини, я вовсе не имел в виду ничего такого… Как бы там ни было, мы же оба взрослые люди. Думаю, мы вполне в состоянии спать в одной кровати, не испытывая при этом особенного дискомфорта. И это будет самым лучшим вариантом с точки зрения нашей безопасности...

Выражение лица Северуса не изменилось, но его поза еле заметно расслабилась.

— Что ж, хорошо, — после долгой паузы ответил Снейп. — Это действительно самое практичное решение на тот случай, если на дом вдруг нападут и нам придётся защищаться. Ну или если прибудут новые домовики.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри встал, отчётливо осознавая, что после коктейля Северуса его немного «вело».

— Э-э, ну что ж, тогда идём, я покажу, где моя спальня, — заявил Гарри, стараясь как можно отчётливее выговаривать слова, потому что, похоже, у него слегка заплетался язык.

— Мне нужно взять кое-какие вещи из подвала, — ответил Северус. — Я приду через несколько минут.

— О, конечно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я тогда… э-э… в общем, я буду ждать.

Когда Северус ушёл, Гарри закатил глаза, мысленно костеря себя за то, что его слова наверняка прозвучали по-идиотски. Это же просто смешно. У них ведь с Северусом не свидание и не ночь секса без обязательств — просто деловая договорённость, чтобы они смогли защитить себя в случае нападения. Потому что в доме точно происходило что-то странное и им нужно было быть готовыми ко всему.

Заткнув рот своему внутреннему критику, Гарри начал подниматься по лестнице, только чудом умудрившись не упасть. Он поспешил как можно быстрее разобраться со своими приготовлениями ко сну, чтобы успеть закончить до возвращения Северуса, и даже надел футболку, вспомнив его слова насчёт «нормальной одежды».

Стук в дверь заставил Гарри вздрогнуть, хотя он и ждал этого звука.

— Входи, — отозвался Гарри, вскакивая с кровати.

Северус вошел, одетый в тот же халат, в котором он был вчера ночью. Из-под халата выглядывала ночная рубашка.

Подойдя к кровати, Северус уточнил:

— У тебя есть предпочтения, на какой половине кровати спать?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Отлично. Я привык спать с левой стороны, так что, поскольку тебе всё равно, предлагаю тебе занять правую, — с этими словами Северус сел на кровать, развязал халат и скользнул под одеяло.

Гарри кивнул, обходя кровать с другой стороны и откидывая уголок своего собственного одеяла. Под взглядом Северуса он положил палочку ровно посередине постели.

— Помоги мне выключить свет, пожалуйста.

В ответ Северус молча коснулся палочки и Гарри произнёс: «Нокс».

Лёжа в темноте и слушая размеренное дыхание Северуса, всё, о чём Гарри мог думать, так это о том, что, как ни странно, у Северуса действительно были очень красивые ноги.

  
* * *

  
Северус сделал глубокий вдох: его ноздри щекотало что-то мягкое и шёлковистое. Он уже успел наполовину проснуться, но ему было тепло и уютно, поэтому несколько минут он просто лежал, не шевелясь. Пока его одеяло вдруг не отодвинулось, вынудив машинально потянуться следом за ним.

Стоп-стоп! Его одеяло отодвинулось?

Мгновенно распахнув глаза, Северус сел… точнее, попытался это сделать. Он был придавлен чем-то тяжёлым. Чем-то, что не давало ему встать…

Прямо на Северусе, со всё ещё закрытыми глазами, растянулся Гарри. Поттер тихо похрапывал, отчего его рот слегка приоткрылся.

Северус оцепенел, когда Гарри сонно завозился и уткнулся носом ему в шею, что-то при этом промычав. К сожалению, больше всего оцепенела одна совершенно неправильная часть его тела.

Зажмурившись, Северус попытался усилием воли усмирить свою эрекцию. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ему не удастся незаметно спихнуть с себя Поттера и добраться до ванной.

К его ужасу, Гарри выбрал именно этот момент для того, чтобы проснуться. На середине зевка Гарри, похоже, сообразил, где именно находится, и открыл глаза, уставившись на Северуса почти что нос к носу.

— Ох, извини, — пробормотал Поттер, тут же скатываясь в сторону и заливаясь густым румянцем. — Я… э-э… Чёрт, как неловко...

Северус откашлялся, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть расслабленно и невозмутимо.

— Да уж. Ну, по крайней мере, ты хотя бы не пускал слюни. Слава Мерлину.

Гарри ещё сильнее покраснел и Северус отвернулся.

— Как бы там ни было, иногда подобные вещи случаются, — продолжил он. — Меня гораздо больше беспокоит тот факт, что мы оба умудрились проспать.

Гарри бросил взгляд на часы на своём прикроватном столике и его глаза удивлённо расширились.

— Восемь тридцать?! Вот чёрт! Мы и впрямь здорово проспали...

Когда он повернул голову обратно, Северус уже вставал с кровати, наполовину натянув халат.

— Увидимся на кухне через пятнадцать минут, — сообщил Снейп. — Нам сегодня предстоит сложное зелье.

— Э-э, хорошо… Конечно, — отозвался Гарри, продолжая сонно моргать. Но он говорил в пустоту: Северус уже исчез.

Падая обратно на подушку, Гарри вздохнул.

«Да уж! Похоже, я его перепугал тем, что влез на него во сне. А из него отличная подушка...»

Улыбнувшись последней мысли, Гарри потопал в душ. И во время своего утреннего сеанса самоудовлетворения он всеми силами старался игнорировать тот факт, что главное место в его эротических фантазиях занимал некий высокий тёмноволосый и язвительный волшебник.

В это время Северус переживал свой собственный кризис. Учитывая его возбуждённое состояние, идти было весьма некомфортно, но наконец ему удалось спуститься по лестнице. Добравшись до лаборатории, Северус облегчённо вздохнул. Он чуть было не попался.

Снимая напряжение в душе, он торопливо довёл себя до оргазма под мысленные образы заспанных глаз и взлохмаченных волос Гарри. После чего, снова вздохнув, выбрался из душа и растёрся полотенцем. Похоже, его тело могло слишком быстро привыкнуть к тому, чтобы просыпаться с кем-то рядом.

Нужно было как можно быстрее вернуть себе волшебную палочку!


	4. Глава 4

Встретившись на кухне, оба волшебника вели себя непривычно тихо. Они избегали даже смотреть друг на друга, поэтому завтрак пролетел крайне быстро.

Гарри переживал, не выглядит ли он так, словно только что самоудовлетворялся до стёртых ладоней. Просыпаться, тесно прижавшись к Северусу, оказалось весьма… вдохновляюще. Как минимум. И Гарри от души надеялся, что хотя бы не тыкался в Северуса членом, пока лежал на нём сверху. Наверное, всё же нет — раз уж Северус не убежал с возмущёнными воплями.

Разве что, конечно, Северус и сам был геем...

— Эм, так что мы сегодня варим? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— У меня несколько заказов на Укрепляющее зелье.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Отлично, я знаю, как его готовить, — отметил он, вспомнив занятие в Хогвартсе, посвящённое этому зелью.

На какую-то долю секунды Северус выглядел смущённым.

— Да уж, полагаю, что знаешь, — пробормотал он. — Будь добр, постарайся не разбить флакон, в который ты его нальёшь.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Постараюсь.

Всё то время, что они работали над зельем, Северус украдкой поглядывал на Гарри, выискивая малейшие признаки изменений в его поведении. Кажется, Гарри стал как-то более пристально на него смотреть…

Северус чувствовал себя всё более неуютно: у него что, какая-то грязь на лице? Или что-то пристало к носу? Или Гарри всё-таки заметил его утреннюю эрекцию?.. Северус чуть не начал паниковать, пока не сообразил, что вообще-то сегодняшнее поведение Гарри мало чем отличалось от обычного. Он слегка расслабился.

Когда они успешно закончили готовить Укрепляющее, Гарри предложил проверить ту проклятую комнату. Северус охотно согласился: ему было интересно увидеть в деле навыки Гарри в снятии проклятий.

Пока они шли, Гарри озвучил свою стратегию:

— Я открою дверь, а затем мне нужно, чтобы ты держался за палочку, пока я буду колдовать контр-проклятие.

— Хорошо, — они уже подошли к двери и Северус нахмурился: — А ты знаешь, что это за проклятие?

— Думаю, это Проклятые Цепи, — ответил Гарри. — Я слышал, как оттуда доносились какие-то звуки, очень похожие на громыхание цепей. Это несмертельное, но довольно противное проклятие.

Северус кивнул.

— Ну, поскольку ты теперь разрушитель проклятий, то, полагаю, что ты с ним разберёшься.

— Я справлюсь, ты только не отпускай палочку.

Взявшись за ручку, Гарри резко распахнул дверь и выставил перед собой палочку.

— Конфрактум! — выкрикнул он, в то время как заколдованные цепи ринулись прямо на них.

Несколько цепей распалось, но им на смену тут же появились новые, так что Гарри пришлось несколько раз повторить своё заклинание, чтобы добраться до них всех.

Одна из цепей ухитрилась обвить ногу Северуса, заставить того потерять равновесие и взмахнуть рукой, отчего его пальцы соскользнули с палочки на запястье Гарри. Однако заклинания продолжали работать: цепи исправно разбивались на звенья, с громким звоном осыпаясь на пол. Уже через несколько мгновений распалась и цепь, сковавшая ногу Северуса.

— О-ох, когда ты отпустил палочку, я уж было решил, что у нас крупные неприятности, — выдохнул Гарри, когда все цепи наконец-то застыли на полу неподвижными разрозненными звеньями.

Северус только сейчас заметил, что всё ещё держит Гарри за запястье и поспешно разжал пальцы.

— Я и сам так подумал, но, похоже, что для палочки важен сам факт нашего физического контакта и необязательно, чтобы при мы оба при этом контактировали с палочкой.

— О, это удобно, — заметил Гарри. — Интересно, а она будет работать, если мы будем касаться только одежды друг друга?

— Стоит попробовать, — отозвался Северус, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться от стычки с цепями. — А ты, похоже, вполне неплохой разрушитель проклятий.

Гарри просиял.

— Хочешь поискать какие-то другие проклятия? — предложил он. — Ещё парочка может найтись на чердаке.

Северус выгнул бровь.

— Ну надо же, как мне повезло. Разбираться с проклятиями в компании гриффиндорца — это именно то, чему я хотел посвятить остаток своего дня.

Гарри со смехом повёл их к чердаку.

Несмотря на ворчание Северуса, Гарри показалось, что тому было интересно наблюдать, как он ищет новые проклятия. Пока они обходили чердак, Северус задал несколько вопросов и ответы Гарри его, похоже, устроили.

К тому времени, как они решили, что на сегодня хватит, Северус довольно благодушно оценил знания Гарри в разрушении проклятий и им удалось осмотреть большую часть дома. Новых проклятий больше не обнаружилось, так что Гарри несколько успокоился насчёт их с Северусом безопасности.

— Осталось лишь выяснить, как кто и как наложил Проклятые Цепи, — заключил Гарри.

— Возможно, его просто случайно пропустили при изначальной «зачистке»?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Мне так не кажется, но, может быть, ты и прав. В любом случае, спасибо, что помог мне обыскать дом на предмет Тёмной магии.

— Мы же об этом уже договорились раньше, — пожал плечами Северус.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Но поблагодарить тебя за это было отличным проявлением вежливости.

— Похоже, кто-то научил тебя хорошим манерам, — хмыкнул Северус.

Гарри лишь покачал головой.

  
* * *

  
Громкий звон всполошил их обоих.

— Ой, это моя каминная сеть. Я быстро.

Глядя на удаляющуюся спину Поттера, Северус задумался над тем, какой странный поворот приняла его жизнь. Их с Гарри ежедневная совместная работа над кипящими котлами проходила чуть ли не по-домашнему. Несмотря на изначальные подозрения Северуса, они не только не поубивали друг друга, но, наоборот, смогли выработать распорядок, вполне устраивающий обе стороны.

Прошла ровно неделя после их первого визита к Олливандеру и сегодня они собирались наведаться к нему снова, как только Северус закончит работу над своим заказом Бодрящего зелья.

Северус взглянул на часы. Зелье было полностью готово, а кроме того, ему стало любопытно, так что он поднялся наверх. Как можно тише Северус подкрался к дверям в библиотеку. Пожалуй, немного подслушивания не помешает. Гарри явно изменился со времён Хогвартса и ему нужно было узнать об этом новом Гарри Поттере побольше.

— …так что, Билл, думаю, меня не будет ещё как минимум неделю. Извини.

Северус осторожно выглянул из-за угла, чтобы обнаружить Гарри стоящим на коленях перед камином. С той стороны находился кто-то из Уизли: как следовало из обращения, Билл. Похоже, Гарри работал с ним вместе в качестве разрушителя проклятий.

— Мы будем по тебе скучать, Гарри, — сказал Билл. — Особенно я. И не только из-за работы.

Северус нахмурился. Уизли что, с ним заигрывал?

Его предположение тут же подтвердилось, когда Гарри подался вперёд и легко чмокнул Билла в губы. Отодвигаясь, Поттер прошептал:

— Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Хотя мне казалось, что у вас с Невиллом всё неплохо складывается...

Гарри был геем? Северус задумался над этой новой информацией.

— Невилл… он мне нравится, — признал Билл. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты расстроился, если мы…

Гарри фыркнул:

— Билл, я тебя люблю, но теперь уже скорее как брата. И, хотя в своё время мы здорово повеселились, тебе стоит посмотреть, что у вас выйдет с Невиллом. Он отличный парень и, по-моему, из вас получится просто идеальная пара.

Хм-м, похоже, у них не было ничего серьёзного. Северус мимолётно задумался, с чего бы вдруг этой мысли вызывать у него облегчение. Он ведь не находился в плену иллюзий, что у него самого были какие-то реальные шансы с Гарри?

— Так ты в самом деле живешь со Снейпом? И как оно?

Северус навострил слух.

— Как ни странно, всё не так и плохо, — ответил Гарри. — Я переживал, что он станет вести себя, как мерзавец, но ничего подобного не случилось. Наоборот, он помог мне избавиться от одного проклятия и мы пытаемся вместе разобраться с портретом миссис Блэк, а ещё он разрешил, чтобы я помогал ему с зельями. Вообще-то, это даже… интересно.

Билл расплылся в улыбке.

— Снейп, который не ведёт себя, как полный мерзавец? Да это звучит просто сказочно! Знаешь, Гарри… — Билл запнулся, но затем продолжил: — Признаюсь тебе по секрету, я всегда считал Снейпа чертовски горячей штучкой. В школе я крепко на него запал.

Гарри как-то натужно засмеялся.

— В самом деле? — промямлил он, глядя в сторону.

У Билла округлились глаза.

— Гарри Поттер! Я знаю этот взгляд! Да ты запал на...

Именно этот момент Вальбурга Блэк выбрала для начала своей ежедневной тирады.

— Предатели и грязнокровки! — взвыла она. — Вы все заслуживаете смерти!

Северус тихо выругался, глядя, как Гарри вскинул голову.

— Вот чёрт, она проснулась, — вздохнул Гарри, — мне пора, Билл. И ты ошибаешься насчёт...

Северус прислушался, чтобы разобрать ответ Уизли, но смог уловить только «...пытаться убежать, но тебе всё равно не спрятаться. Ладно, поговорим об этом в другой раз».

Северус только успел отойти подальше от двери, как Гарри вышел из библиотеки.

— Ой, Северус, я не знал, что ты уже закончил с зельем, — удивился Гарри, выглядя при этом слегка виновато.

Северуса это странным образом порадовало.

— Да, зелье готово. Так что, если ты уже закончил свой звонок по каминной сети, мы можем отправляться к Олливандеру.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, я уже договорил. Идём.

  
* * *

  
Олливандер поприветствовал их широкой улыбкой.

— Здравствуйте, джентльмены. Как работает ваша сросшаяся палочка?

— Мы справляемся, — ответил Северус, — но нам нужны собственные палочки, и побыстрее. Как обстоят дела с вашими поставками?

Олливандер кивнул.

— Я понимаю, мистер Снейп. И наши поставки потихоньку восстанавливаются, но древесины и материалов для сердцевин придётся подождать ещё несколько недель.

Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Но, похоже, у вас появились новые палочки, — заметил он, разглядывая стопку коробок за прилавком.

— Да, нам удалось заполучить несколько новых палочек. Кстати, я позволил себе заказать красное дерево в качестве материала для обоих ваших новых палочек. Судя по тому, что я наблюдал в ваш прошлый визит, красное дерево отлично подойдёт вам обоим.

— Почему это вы так решили? — тут же спросил Северус.

В ответ Олливандер загадочно улыбнулся.

— Доверьтесь мне, мистер Снейп. За все эти годы я подобрал палочки для очень многих волшебников… Тис вам больше не подходит. Вы оба — волшебники красного дерева.

Северус уже хотел было с этим поспорить, но тут снова вмешался Гарри.

— А что насчёт материала для сердцевин наших палочек? И когда вы рассчитываете его получить?

— Феникса, который поделился пером для вашей палочки, мистер Поттер, уже очень давно никто не видел. Это крайне редкие существа, так что я даже не знаю, когда нам удастся найти новое перо. А что касается сердцевины для палочки мистера Снейпа, волоса единорога… Думаю, что нам стоит сменить и его. Есть у меня на этот счёт одна идея, — Олливандер выглядел весьма довольным.

— А можно ли что-то сделать, чтобы ускорить получение материала для наших палочек? — спросил Северус.

— К сожалению, нет. Разве что вы сами их раздобудете и принесёте мне.

— И что именно нам нужно раздобыть? — Северус сузил глаза. Его терпение явно было на исходе.

— Для вас, полагаю, нужна сердечная жила дракона, а для мистера Поттера, как уже сказал, перо феникса. Я уже отправил на них заказы, но оба материала довольно редкие, так что…

— Сердечная жила дракона? — перебил его Северус, подаваясь вперёд. — С чего вдруг вы решили, будто мне подойдёт такая сердцевина?

— Из-за вашей храбрости, — ответил Олливандер, совершенно спокойно встретив его взгляд. Северус отвёл глаза первым.

— Э-э, я могу попробовать связаться с Чарли, — встрял Гарри, переводя взгляд с одного волшебника на другого. — Возможно, он сможет помочь добыть сердечную жилу. Но я понятия не имею, где можно было бы найти Фоукса.

Северус фыркнул.

— Поскольку теперь уже очевидно, что мне придётся всё сделать самому, я его найду.

Олливандер только улыбнулся.

— Замечательно! После того, как вы принесёте мне материалы для сердцевин, я смогу закончить палочки уже через неделю.

Целеустремлённо кивнув, Северус развернулся к выходу, эффектно взмахнув полами мантии.

— Отлично. Пойдём, Гарри. Нам нужно раздобыть несколько ингредиентов и не исключено, что нам снова пригодятся твои навыки в снятии проклятий.

— Что?.. Эй, подожди! Куда мы идём? — возмутился Гарри, догоняя Северуса.

Они продолжали пререкаться до самого выхода из лавки.

— Хм-м, каждый раз, что я их вижу, они всё больше и больше напоминают супружескую пару, — пробормотал себе под нос Олливандер.

  
* * *

  
— Так где именно мы будем искать Фоукса? — не унимался Гарри, отпирая дверь дома на Гриммо.

— Мне пришло в голову, что можно было бы попробовать… — Северус умолк. — У тебя в холле всегда были летучие мыши? Я их раньше не замечал.

Гарри задрал голову.

— Э-э, нет, — ответил он, удивлённо рассматривая потолок, густо облепленный шевелящимися зверьками.

Пока они смотрели на летучих мышей, те вдруг спикировали прямо на них.

— Помоги мне! — крикнул Гарри, выхватывая палочку.

Северус быстро притянул его к себе.

— Колдуй, — скомандовал он, положив ладонь Гарри на затылок и прижав его к своей груди, в то время как сам он спрятал лицо, уткнувшись Гарри в волосы.

Гарри выпростал руку, целясь палочкой вверх. Его контр-проклятие прозвучало приглушённо, но оказалось вполне действенным: летучие мыши вмиг развеялись, превратившись в густой туман.

Несколько долгих мгновений они стояли, не двигаясь, прежде чем наконец отодвинуться друг от друга. Северус резко одёрнул мантию, расправляя складки.

— Что ж, это было… интересно, — заключил он. — Похоже, ты не ошибся насчёт возобновляющихся проклятий.

— Нужно разобраться, откуда они берутся, — ответил Гарри, по-прежнему цепко сжимая палочку. — Иначе я не смогу спокойно жить в этом доме. И я же тебе говорил, что проклятия повторяются!

Северус закатил глаза.

— Когда ты высказываешь тысячу предположений насчёт всего, что только можно, в какой-то момент ты просто обязан оказаться прав.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Эй, ты что, только что признал...

— Как бы там ни было, у тебя ведь есть деньги, чтобы переехать в какой-нибудь другой дом, — перебил его Северус. — Почему ты не хочешь так и поступить? Зачем тебе продолжать жить в таких условиях?

— Наверное, из упрямства, — со вздохом ответил Гарри, решив оставить предыдущий комментарий без ответа. Затем он кивнул в сторону библиотеки: — Думаю, после такого мне нужно выпить.

— И я так понимаю, что это я должен смешать тебе выпивку? — поинтересовался Северус, направляясь к серванту.

Гарри, к тому времени уже тяжело рухнувший в кресло, неопределённо повёл рукой.

— Ну-у, у тебя коктейли получаются намного лучше, чем у меня.

— Осторожнее, я всё ещё могу тебя отравить, — ухмыльнулся Северус.

Гарри хихикнул, наблюдая за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Ловкие пальцы и уверенные движения Северуса заставили его беспокойно заёрзать в кресле: его тело реагировало на данное зрелище самым предательским образом.

«Это совершенно нормальная реакция на стресс», — убеждал себя Гарри, с благодарной улыбкой принимая протянутый Северусом бокал.

— У меня что, что-то не так с мантией? — спросил Северус, устраиваясь в кресле рядом.

Гарри отхлебнул коктейль и блаженно вздохнул.

— Да нет, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты на меня таращишься с того самого момента, как мы сюда вошли. Надеюсь, на меня не нагадила одна из летучих мышей?

Пока Гарри смеялся, Северус сделал глоток из собственного бокала, втайне радуясь просторному крою своей мантии.

«Поттер, должно быть, просто не отдаёт себе отчёта в своих действиях…», — Северус чуть было не застонал, когда Гарри со вкусом облизнул губы.

— Так что, у тебя есть какие-то соображения насчёт того, как кто-то может насылать эти проклятия? — спросил Гарри после нескольких минут уютной тишины.

— Насколько мне известно, подобное можно сделать, только живя в доме, но поскольку здесь только мы с тобой… — Северус вдруг с задумчивым видом замолчал.

Гарри хмуро кивнул, не обратив внимания на неожиданную паузу. Он и сам пришёл к точно такому же выводу — и других идей у него просто не было.

— Чтобы выяснить, кто за этим стоит, нам понадобится действовать сообща, причём у каждого должна быть своя собственная работающая палочка, — продолжил Северус. — Так что нам нужно как можно быстрее найти Фоукса.

— А ты знаешь, где он может быть?

Северус усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, что знаю.

  
* * *

  
— И зачем мы сюда пришли? Я думал, это место неспроста называется Запретным Лесом, — пробурчал Гарри, пробираясь сквозь густые заросли.

— Насколько я помню, когда ты был учеником, тебя это никогда не останавливало, — бросил Северус через плечо.

Поддавшись совершенно ребяческому импульсу, Гарри не удержался и показал его спине язык.

Они шли уже как минимум час, но пока что не встретили ни Фоукса, ни вообще хоть какое-то живое существо. Гарри готов был отказаться от этой затеи, но Северус выглядел очень уверенным в том, что им удастся найти феникса именно здесь, поэтому Гарри, хоть и с неохотным ворчанием, но шёл следом. Ну, по крайней мере, Северус разрешил ему нести палочку.

Вдруг Северус замер как вкопанный, так что Гарри от неожиданности врезался ему прямо в спину.

— Э-эй! Что случи...

Молниеносно развернувшись, Северус зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Кентавры, — тихо прошептал он. — Подыграй мне.

Когда Гарри кивнул, Северус убрал ладонь и тут же… заменил её своими губами, прижимая Гарри спиной к удачно расположенному рядом дереву.

Гарри дёрнулся было от неожиданности, но когда язык Северуса уверенно скользнул по его губам, глухо ахнул, ощутив, как где-то у него внутри полыхнула волна жара, и послушно приоткрыл рот.

Уже через секунду Гарри обхватил Северуса за шею и начал охотно отвечать на поцелуй, сильнее открывая рот, чтобы обеспечить Северусу как можно лучший доступ.

Краем сознания он уловил какие-то голоса, но прежде чем успел хоть как-то на них отреагировать, Северус уже отодвигался. Гарри потянулся было к нему снова, но его остановил чей-то смеющийся голос.

— Вижу, ты вернулся к своим корням, Северус Снейп. И привёл с собой… пару.

Недоумённо моргая, Гарри поднял голову, чтобы обнаружить рядом Фиренце.

— Фиренце??

— Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер. Я разрешаю тебе и твоей паре пройти. Этот лес всегда предоставлял приют любовникам.

— Лю...бовникам?.. — Гарри густо покраснел, а его глаза расширились. — Э-э, мы не совсем...

— Мы читаем намерения, юный Гарри, а не только мирские события.

С этим загадочным комментарием Фиренце в обществе как минимум десятка других кентавров продолжил свой путь. Когда они скрылись из виду, Гарри, всё ещё потрясённый, повернулся к Северусу.

— Почему ты?..

— Кентавры разрешают проход по своему лесу определённым группам людей, — ответил Северус, снова устремляясь сквозь заросли. — Мы бы не смогли пройти, если бы не подпали под одну из категорий.

— Но ты… ты меня поцеловал!

— Да, Гарри, именно так. Вижу, твоя наблюдательность просто поразительно улучшается. Должно быть, это благотворно сказывается твоё продолжительное общение со мной.

Гарри негодующе зарычал и Северус улыбнулся.

— Нам нужно было притвориться, будто мы… близки, чтобы кентавры позволили нам пройти. И непохоже было, чтобы ты на тот момент возражал, — объяснил Северус. — А теперь идём.

И он, отвернувшись, зашагал вглубь леса, оставив Гарри недоумённо стоять в одиночестве.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы начать спорить, но тут же передумал. Он что, действительно собирался доказывать Северусу, что тот был неправ? Или он хотел найти причину, чтобы Северус ещё раз его поцеловал? Стоп-стоп! Он что, хотел, чтобы Северус его поцеловал?!

«Да, болван, — прокомментировал его внутренний голос, — и ты этого хотел уже довольно давно».

Ошарашенно размышляя над этим открытием, Гарри поспешил догонять Северуса, на ходу вспоминая все неумолимые признаки и доказательства, которые он до сих пор упорно игнорировал.

«Да я просто идиот!»

Гарри так углубился в свои мысли, что еле успел заметить, когда Северус вдруг свернул в сторону, выходя на небольшую поляну. В итоге Гарри неуклюже вывалился из кустов следом за ним, чуть при этом не упав.

— Поосторожнее! — рявкнул Северус, на что Гарри ответил виноватым взглядом.

— Кажется, мы на месте, — уже спокойнее произнёс Северус, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Фоукс должен откликнуться, если мы его отсюда позовём.

— Но почему именно отсюда? — удивился Гарри, подходя ближе.

— Альбус иногда приходил сюда вместе с ним, — тихо ответил Северус и выражение его лица сделалось задумчивым и далёким. — Думаю, иногда он до сих пор сюда возвращается.

— Дамблдор??

Северус с усталым вздохом прикрыл глаза.

— Нет, Гарри. Фоукс.

— О... Э-э, конечно, — Гарри залился румянцем. Ему нужно было наконец сконцентрироваться на их насущной проблеме с поиском феникса… но этот чёртов поцелуй оказался просто невыносимо отвлекающим.

Северус издал звук, подозрительно похожий на смешок, после чего вдруг закрыл глаза и запрокинул лицо к небу. Его черты разгладились, став удивительно спокойными и умиротворёнными, словно Северус кому-то молился…

А затем у них над головами что-то замерцало и Гарри потрясённо ахнул. Рассыпая искры, в небе появился Фоукс, описав над Северусом несколько кругов, прежде чем уронить единственную сверкающую слезинку, упавшую точно на подставленное вверх лицо.

Глаза Северуса широко распахнулись и он улыбнулся самой искренней и открытой улыбкой из всех, что Гарри когда-либо доводилось у него наблюдать.

— Фоукс… — прошептал Северус. — Я рад снова тебя увидеть.

Фоукс ответил ему длинной переливчатой трелью и эта песня вызвала у Гарри прилив необъяснимой радости. А затем феникс встряхнул хвостом, позволив одному из своих перьев опуститься вниз, прямо на раскрытую ладонь Северуса, и развернулся к Гарри.

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-либо сообразить, Фоукс уронил слезу и на его лицо тоже. Гарри только охнул, когда светящаяся капля коснулась его кожи, унося с собой напряжение, о наличии которого он до этого момента даже и не подозревал. Его колени бессильно подогнулись, но Гарри не упал: его успели подхватить крепкие и надёжные руки.

Фоукс издал прощальную трель и снова взмыл вверх, исчезая где-то далеко-далеко в небе.


	5. Глава 5

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Северус и его дыхание мягко всколыхнуло волоски у Гарри на загривке.

Гарри закрыл глаза и откинулся назад.

— Да, всё хорошо, — ответил он. — Это было… потрясающе.

Северус кивнул, по-прежнему держа Гарри в кольце своих рук.

— Неразбавленные слёзы феникса обладают очень сильным, почти эйфорическим эффектом. Думаешь, ты уже можешь стоять сам?

Гарри, хоть и с некоторой неуверенностью, кивнул, и Северус отошёл в сторону.

— Но как Фоукс узнал, что нам от него нужно? — помолчав, спросил Гарри.

Северус пожал плечами.

— Кто знает? Но стоило мне шагнуть на эту поляну, как я сразу почувствовал, что он появится.

Гарри шагнул к нему поближе.

— Ты по нему скучаешь, да?

Северус приподнял бровь.

— По Фоуксу?

Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

— Нет, Северус. По Дамблдору.

Северус сжал губы в тонкую нервную линию.

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — тихо ответил он. А затем, моргнув, уже совсем другим тоном продолжил: — Нам нужно возвращаться. Чем раньше мы вернёмся на Гриммо, тем скорее сможем собрать для Олливандера остальные материалы. И тем скорее он начнёт наконец работу над нашими новыми палочками, чтобы мы смогли вернуться к своей нормальной жизни.

Гарри вздохнул, втайне отметив, что эта мысль почему-то совсем не вызвала у него ожидаемого восторга.

  
* * *

  
Чарли выглядел примерно так же, как и в их последнюю встречу. Загорелый, жизнерадостный и чуточку с сумасшедшинкой. Он широко улыбнулся Гарри из камина.

— Олливандер сказал, какая именно сердечная жила ему нужна?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. А это важно?

Чарли ему подмигнул.

— Мне-то откуда знать? Ну ладно, я тогда постараюсь добыть тебе как можно больше разных жил. Я сообщу, когда всё будет готово для отправки. Думаю, мне понадобится неделя или около того.

— Так долго? — Гарри постарался не выдать своего облегчения. Значит, Северус пока не уедет...

Чарли понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, так как тебе живётся со Снейпом? — заинтересовался он, понижая голос.

— Э-э, нормально, — Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы не покраснеть.

— Билл говорил, что у вас с ним был интересный разговор на эту тему…

Гарри отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Что?.. Э-э, да нет…

— Послушай, Гарри… Вы со Снейпом — два сапога пара. У вас обоих было отвратительное детство и вы оба слишком много времени провели в одиночестве. Тебе стоит просто взять быка за рога и потащить Снейпа в койку. Он должен быть хорош в постели...

Гарри даже поперхнулся:

— Чарли!

Чарли пожал плечами:

— Да расслабься. Я просто даю свой совет. И, если тебе станет от этого легче, мне кажется, что из вас получилась бы хорошая пара. Просто подумай над этим, а?

Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Он классно целуется, но не знаю, рискнул ли бы я попробовать зайти с ним дальше этого…

Чарли расплылся в широченной улыбке.

— Ого! «Классно», говоришь? Ну-ка, с этого места поподробнее!..

— Гарри?

У Чарли округлились глаза.

— Он зовёт тебя «Гарри»? Да это должно быть лю…

Гарри побледнел.

— Мне пора, Чарли! Дай знать, когда достанешь сердечные жилы, хорошо? — и Гарри, под многозначительный смех Чарли, поспешно оборвал каминное соединение.

Северус вошёл как раз вовремя для того, чтобы застать Гарри поднимающимся с пола. Волевым усилием Северус не стал рассматривать его заднюю часть.

— Так что, у тебя получилось связаться с Уизли?

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, только что. Он сказал, что сможет собрать для нас разные жилы примерно через неделю.

— Целую неделю? — Северус помрачнел, а затем вздохнул. — Да что за… А, ладно, что уж теперь. По крайней мере, я смогу закончить за это время ещё несколько зелий. Кстати о новых зельях...

Гарри с улыбкой зашагал за ним в лабораторию. Лично его ещё одна неделя ожидания вполне устраивала.

  
* * *

  
Северус снова перепроверил свои заказы, для надёжности. Да, он действительно слегка опережал свой график. По правде говоря, помощь Гарри оказалась просто неоценимой: целыми днями он старательно помогал Северусу с заказами, так что теперь Северус не только закончил все зелья, которые успел задолжать за время своих проблем с палочкой, но и начал принимать новые заказы.

А вот со снятием проклятий в доме на Гриммо они, к сожалению, ничуть не продвинулись. На смену каждому заклинанию, которое они снимали, уже на следующий день появлялось какое-то новое. И у Северуса не было этому совершенно никаких объяснений.

Палочка работала всё лучше и лучше: теперь они оба могли успешно колдовать, просто находясь в одной и той же комнате.

По вечерам они обычно беседовали или читали, или, иногда, играли друг с другом в шахматы. Гарри оказался вполне достойным игроком, так что Северус готов был признать, что его дружба с Роном Уизли принесла как минимум одну хорошую вещь.

А по ночам… Северус закрыл глаза и облокотился на свой рабочий стол. Они продолжали спать в одной постели и с каждой ночью ему было всё сложнее оставаться на своей половине кровати. Он подозревал, что Гарри испытывал похожие трудности, но не был в этом уверен, а потому не собирался рисковать.

«Но он же ответил на твой поцелуй, — напомнил ему внутренний голос. — И, судя по всему, ему понравилось… Тебе-то точно понравилось».

— Северус?

Северус моргнул. Хватит витать в облаках.

— Да?

— К тебе сова.

Заинтересовавшись, Северус поднялся по лестнице, остановившись на самом верху, где его уже ждал Гарри с совой на плече.

— Это ко мне?

Гарри кивнул, а сова, задумчиво наклонив голову, вытянула лапку.

— Она не дала мне взять письмо, — уточнил Гарри, глядя на птицу со смесью любопытства и чего-то ещё.

Северус развернул свиток пергамента, начав читать, и у него на лице отразился чуть ли не шок. Спустя целую вечность он поднял взгляд на Гарри. Сова к этому времени уже давно улетела.

— Мне вернули наследство Принцев, — прошептал он. — Но как?..

Гарри улыбнулся и шагнул ближе.

— Я не был уверен, что они послушают, — сказал он. — Но я должен был попытаться. Поздравляю.

— Это благодаря тебе? — даже Северусу показалось, что его голос прозвучал несколько сдавленно.

Гарри кивнул и слегка замялся.

— Да. Ну-у… Я попросил о помощи Гермиону… Она аврор, и Министерство к ней прислушивается...

— Ты воспользовался своими связями, чтобы помочь мне?

Гарри снова кивнул.

— Но почему?? Я же всегда был для тебя занозой в заднице.

— Когда я учился в Хогвартсе, да, — честно признался Гарри, — но в последнее время… Впрочем, это неважно. То, как поступило с тобой Министерство, было неправильным и кто-то должен был это исправить.

Северус медленно кивнул.

— Понимаю… Что ж, я… Я тебе за это признателен.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Не за что. А теперь, как насчёт ужина? А потом я выиграю у тебя в шахматы.

Всё ещё не оправившись от шока, Северус послушно проследовал за Гарри в столовую. И за ужином, совершенно механически что-то жуя и глотая, периодически вставляя односложные ответы в бодрую болтовню Гарри, он всё отчётливее понимал, что нужно уезжать отсюда поскорее. Слишком легко было привыкнуть к тому, чтобы кто-то о нём беспокоился. И это было слишком опасно. Нужно было как можно быстрее получить свою собственную палочку.

  
* * *

  
На этот раз у Олливандера в лавке даже были другие покупатели. И пока Северус ждал, чтобы старый мастер с ними закончил, Гарри с интересом осматривался вокруг, впервые с удивлением заметив, что волшебная палочка, которая красовалась на витрине всё то время, что он помнил лавку Олливандера, теперь исчезла.

Гарри с улыбкой вспомнил свой самый первый здешний визит и то, каким новым и ошеломляющим ему одиннадцатилетнему тогда казался волшебный мир. По ощущением, это было целую вечность назад.

— Мистер Поттер!

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Гарри повернулся к прилавку, где Северус с Олливандером уже что-то обсуждали.

— Да?

— Я бы хотел взглянуть на вашу палочку, — попросил Олливандер. — Она у вас с собой?

Гарри кивнул и передал палочку мастеру.

Олливандер внимательно её изучил, бережно гладя полированное дерево и удивлённо качая головой.

— Просто невероятно. Такое удивительное единение двух разных палочек… Она по-прежнему работает как надо?

На этот раз кивнул Северус.

— Судя по всему, да. И с ней у меня нет никаких проблем с зельями. Так как обстоят дела с нашими новыми палочками?

Олливандер поднял голову, с явной неохотой оторвавшись от рассматривания их сросшейся палочки.

— Вы раздобыли просто превосходные потенциальные сердцевины, — ответил он, благоговейно поглаживая перо феникса.

— А что насчёт драконьих жил? Достаточно ли широк их ассортимент?

Гарри сдержал смешок от нескрываемого сарказма, сквозившего в голосе Северуса. Но Олливандер, похоже, ничего не заметил.

— О да, они чудесны! Думаю, я смогу закончить ваши палочки через пять дней.

Северус со вздохом закатил глаза.

— Ещё пять дней? Хотя, чему я удивляюсь?.. Ну, хотя бы не через неделю.

— Возможно, за это время нам удастся понять, кто обновляет проклятия в доме, — тихо заметил Гарри.

— Хм-м, полагаю, что да, — отозвался Северус и его лицо приняло целеустремлённое выражение. — Хотя у меня есть на этот счёт одна теория… Проверим её, как вернёмся на Гриммо.

  
* * *

  
Добби с хлопком появился в библиотеке и быстро осмотрелся по сторонам. Никого не обнаружив, он с хихиканьем направил палец к потолку и забормотал что-то себе под нос.

— И что это ты делаешь? — поинтересовался глубокий низкий голос.

Добби с громким писком подпрыгнул на месте.

— Северус Снейп! Добби может принести вам печенья?

Северус сузил глаза.

— Нет. Зато ты можешь мне ответить, чем это ты здесь занимаешься.

Добби потупил взгляд.

— Добби делает Гарри Поттера счастливым.

— Вот как? Ну-ка, объясни.

Добби принялся нервно заламывать лапки.

— Гарри Поттеру нравится снимать проклятия...

Северус нахмурился.

— И?

— Добби создаёт для Гарри Поттера проклятия.

— Ты… — Северус на мгновение даже замолчал. — Да ради всего… Это всё ты?! Это ты создавал новые проклятия, как только мы снимали старые? Но зачем, во имя Мерлина?!

— Гарри Поттер хочет снимать проклятия. Гарри Поттер хочет остаться здесь с Северусом Снейпом. Добби помогал ему получить и то, и другое.

Северус приподнял бровь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это всё придумал Поттер? — тихо спросил он.

У домовика расширились глаза.

— Нет, нет! Гарри Поттер ничего не знает! Добби делал ему сюрпризы, делал его счастливым...

— Значит, ты обновлял проклятия, чтобы осчастливить Поттера?

— Добби знает, что Гарри Поттеру нравится, когда здесь живёт Северус Снейп, а Северус Снейп помогает Гарри Поттеру снимать проклятия… Так что Добби создавал новые проклятия.

Северус сузил глаза ещё сильнее.

— Ах ты, маленький…

— Что здесь происходит?

Северус повернулся к входящему в библиотеку Гарри.

— Я нашёл, кто насылает проклятия, — ответил он.

Гарри несколько мгновений переводил взгляд с Северуса на Добби и обратно.

— Добби? — наконец спросил он.

Эльф тут же принялся биться головой об пол.

— Добби разозлил Гарри Поттера!..

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Добби, прекрати сейчас же. И о чём это ты говоришь?

По мере того, Северус объяснял в чём дело, брови Гарри ползли всё выше, а огромные глаза домовика становились всё жалостливее, и в них начинали блестеть слёзы.

Наконец Гарри повернулся к Добби.

— Это правда?

Эльф всхлипнул:

— Добби просто хочет, чтобы Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп были счастливы.

Гарри присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне глаз с домовиком.

— Добби, перестань насылать на дом проклятия. Если ты и впрямь хочешь нам помочь, лучше сделай так, чтобы портрет миссис Блэк прекратил вопить. Пожалуйста.

Добби заморгал.

— Это сделает Гарри Поттера счастливым?.. — с надеждой переспросил он.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да. В смысле, сделает. В смысле…

Добби просиял и с громким хлопком исчез.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Северуса.

— Думаешь, он действительно сможет...

Его перебил приглушённый вопль со стороны холла. Оба волшебника поспешили взглянуть, в чём дело. Они вошли в холл как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как искажённое от ярости лицо Вальбурги Блэк исчезает в чёрной схлопывающейся воронке. Рядом с тем местом, где раньше висел портрет, стоял чрезвычайно довольный Добби.

— Добби, куда ты её отправил? — спросил Гарри.

Добби с достоинством поклонился.

— Портрет теперь там, где я храню разные вещи, — гордо ответил эльф. — Если Гарри Поттер захочет, я могу вернуть её обратно.

— Это просто великолепно! — просиял Гарри.

— Вот и славно, — кивнул Северус. — Теперь мне нужно только вернуть себе волшебную палочку.

  
* * *

  
Пока они готовились ко сну, Гарри ломал голову, пытаясь придумать причину, по которой Северус мог бы здесь остаться. Загадка обновляющихся проклятий разрешилась, они успели сварить достаточно зелий, чтобы Северусу хватило их на несколько ближайших недель, и Гарри даже помог Северусу вернуть его наследство. С чего бы ему оставаться?

Забравшись в постель, Гарри, как всегда, устроил палочку точно между ними и закрыл глаза в тщетной попытке уснуть. Уже завтра Олливандер должен был вручить им новые палочки. Дальше откладывать было просто некуда. Если Гарри так ничего и не скажет, Северус уйдёт...

— Ты спишь?.. — Гарри осторожно тронул Северуса за запястье.

— Теперь уже нет, — несмотря на недовольные слова, голос Снейпа прозвучал мягко.

— Когда ты завтра получишь свою палочку, ты собираешься уйти? — Гарри погладил большой палец чужой ладони, улыбнувшись, когда Северус резко втянул воздух.

— Полагаю, что да, поскольку у меня нет причин здесь оставаться.

— Было бы жаль терять такую отличную лабораторию в подвале... — заметил Гарри и нахально вытянул ногу, коснувшись обнажённой волосатой икры.

— Хм-м, там действительно просто идеальное место для работы, — свободная ладонь Северуса погладила Гарри по лицу, а большой палец медленно прошёлся по его нижней губе.

— М-м-м, — Гарри немедленно втянул палец в рот и снова улыбнулся издаваемым Северусом звукам. — Особенно теперь, когда здесь стало тихо и больше не будет никаких воплей безумных портретов.

У Северуса отчётливо сбилось дыхание.

— Ну-у, думаю, кому-то нужно будет присматривать за этими твоими приблудными домовиками, потому что сам ты явно не в состоянии их приструнить, — пробормотал Северус, притягивая Гарри к себе. — А то мало ли, вдруг они решат, что Гарри Поттера сделают счастливым хищные плотоядные растения или ещё что-то в этом роде.

— Нет-нет, мы никак не можем им этого позволить, — выдохнул Гарри прямо Северусу в губы. — Любые хищно-плотоядные действия в этом доме должны совершаться только мной…

— Или мной, — уточнил Северус несколько замечательно долгих мгновений спустя.

Попутно избавляясь от одежды, они сместились в сторону, пока Северус не устроился у Гарри между бёдер.

Взяв палочку, он прошептал нужное заклинание.

— Мне давно не приходилось использовать эти чары, — пробормотал Северус.

Гарри застонал от внезапного ощущения скользкой растянутости:

— Рад, что ты их не забыл, — выдохнул он.

— Это же важные чары, а такие я не забываю, — Северус охнул, когда кончик его члена упёрся в дырочку Гарри.

А потом Северуса обволок влажный жар, а Гарри наполнила пульсирующая твёрдость, и им надолго стало совсем не до разговоров.

  
* * *

  
— Ну, вот и они!

Олливандер взволнованно следил за тем, как Гарри берёт в руки свою новую палочку.

От знакомого ощущения нахлынувшей волны магии, заставившей приподняться кончики его волос, Гарри даже зажмурился.

— Идеально, — восхищённо выдохнул он.

— Мистер Снейп?

Северус взял протянутую ему коробку и извлёк из неё тонкую полированную палочку из красного дерева. И он тоже выглядел впечатлённым, почувствовав отклик своей магии.

— Она подходит, — прокомментировал Северус, бережно убирая палочку в карман.

Олливандер улыбнулся.

— Что ж, тогда я хотел бы кое о чём вас попросить, джентльмены.

Северус выгнул бровь.

— Вот как?

— Я бы хотел оставить себе вашу сросшуюся палочку.

Гарри помрачнел.

— Вы хотите её кому-то продать?

Олливандер затряс головой, словно его шокировало уже само это предположение.

— Нет-нет, что вы! Ни за что. Эта палочка очень необычна, поэтому я хотел бы выставить её в витрине моей лавки. Её никогда никто не продаст.

Гарри с Северусом обменялись долгими взглядами, явно переговариваясь о чём-то без слов. Олливандер спрятал улыбку.

— Что ж, хорошо, — наконец ответил Северус. Он достал из кармана мантии их старую палочку и протянул Олливандеру. — А теперь, когда мы со всем разобрались, сколько мы вам должны за наши новые палочки?

Олливандер лишь покачал головой, нежно гладя удивительную сросшуюся палочку.

— Этой палочки будет достаточно в качестве оплаты.

— Но… — запротестовал было Гарри.

— Как пожелаете, — оборвал его Северус. — Ну, тогда мы пошли. Всего доброго.

— Но мы же не можем…

— Гарри, замолчи. Переговоры — это явно не твой конёк…

Пока они спорили, Олливандер снова покачал головой и медленно зашаркал прочь от прилавка. Наконец, ни на секунду не переставая переругиваться, Гарри с Северусом покинули лавку.

Счастливо вздохнув, Олливандер торжественно устроил палочку на бархатной подушке в своей витрине.

— Такого не случалось со времён Основателей, — прочувствованно пробормотал он.

— Дедушка, а тебе удалось узнать, почему эти палочки срослись?

Олливандер с улыбкой повернулся к Ребекке.

— Думаю, что да, моя милая. В старых мемуарах одного нашего предка, Олливандера, жившего в одно время с Основателями, упоминалось об одном очень интересном феномене. Годрик Гриффиндор и Салазар Слизерин начинали, как враги, но после того, как они основали Хогвартс, им пришлось много времени работать вместе, в результате чего они заметно сблизились. В те времена многие были против самой идеи Хогвартса, причём дело доходило чуть ли не до настоящих войн.

Годрик с Салазаром были сильными волшебниками и их магия быстро оказалась втянутой в этот конфликт. И их палочки, почувствовав, что их владельцам нужно объединиться для блага волшебного мира, помогли этому осуществиться. Они… срослись. Вскоре после этого Годрик Гриффиндор и Салазар Слизерин стали... любовниками и магический баланс был восстановлен.

Ребекка улыбнулась.

— Какая замечательная легенда, — отозвалась она. — Я просто обожаю эти старые истории, они такие романтичные… Так значит, это всё палочки, да?

И она, посмеиваясь, направилась в подсобку.

Олливандер вновь покачал головой и перевёл взгляд на улицу, где Северус Снейп с Гарри Поттером шли рядом, неспешно удаляясь от его лавки.

— Да, палочки всегда знают, как лучше, — пробормотал старый волшебник.

~Fin~


End file.
